La Fille de L'Eau
by MissVenomania
Summary: A l'aube des 72èmes Hunger Games, Skyler est prête. Si elle est choisie comme tribut, elle acceptera sa mort avec dignité. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait…
1. Prologue

**Note : **Et me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction toute fraîche. Un peu de romantisme, beaucoup d'action (du moins, pas tout de suite mais ça viendra). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

L'histoire se déroule avant l'histoire de Katniss, comme vous avez dû le voir. J'ai supprimé le personnage d'Annie, qui empêchait le bon déroulement de ma fiction (ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'aimer le couple Annie/Finnick, bien entendu). Normalement, tout le reste colle... il me semble :)

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède les droits que de certains personnages, dont l'héroïne. Tout le reste, le contexte, les personnages, les lieux viennent de la trilogie _Hunger Games_ et sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

- On y est enfin, Mags. La maison.

Finnick avait dit cela, le cœur léger. Ici, entre les murs du village des vainqueurs du district Quatre, il se sentait vraiment chez lui.

Il avait passé une année entière loin de son domaine. Une année de tournée à travers les autres districts. Une année où il avait dû affronter le regard des familles des tributs qu'il avait tué. Une année où il avait dû prétendre être ravi d'avoir gagné, où il avait dû remercier des dizaines de personnes de leur soutient, où il avait embrassé des centaines de joues, charmé des dizaines de femmes, entendu des dizaines de secrets entre deux verres consommés.

Il haïssait son statut de vainqueur. Comme si gagner les 65ème Hunger Games en tuant n'étaient pas suffisamment difficiles, une fois sortie, ils en rajoutaient une couche en vous forçant à vous rappeler des actes commis dans l'arène.

Il y en avait bien sûr, qu'il n'oublierait jamais, même si on ne lui en parlait plus. Cette jeune fille si frêle qu'il avait vu se faire couper en deux par un garçon du district Un, en était un exemple. Ou bien, ses propres crimes. Le garçon du district Cinq, qu'il avait empalé avec son trident. La fille du district Deux, celle du Onze, le tribut du Six… Il revoyait chacune de leur mort dans ses rêves. C'était une véritable torture.

Mais, même si intérieurement, il était rongé de remords, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire ressentir à l'extérieur. Non. Il devait être impassible, fier, presque arrogant. C'était ainsi que les gens l'aimaient. Ils n'appréciaient pas le véritable Finnick, le garçon perdu, torturé. Ils voulaient voir le séduisant jeune homme qui avait gagné grâce au plus cher cadeau des sponsors de l'histoire des Hunger Games. Le reste ne les intéressait pas. Parce qu'ils étaient comme cela au Capitole. Tout était toujours une question de paraître.

Au moins, ici, dans ce village, il était tranquille. Il pouvait se laisser aller, enfin.

Il jeta un bref regard à sa compagne de route, son mentor : Mags. La petite veille ne semblait pas aussi ravie que lui de rentrer. Finnick mit cela sur la fatigue, se refusant de concevoir qu'elle puisse regretter la tournée. Puis, il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle accepta et l'accompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

Les bâtisses qui composaient le village des vainqueurs n'avaient aucun trait distinctif, elles étaient toutes identiques. Si on n'y vivait pas, on ne pouvait pas savoir qui logeait où. Mais Finnick n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître la maison de Mags. Elle se situait juste en face de la sienne.

Ils rentrèrent et aussitôt, furent accueillis par un feulement peu amical. Quelques secondes après, un éclair blanc se glissa entre les jambes de Finnick et sortit de la maison. Après un an, il n'avait peut-être pas oublié l'arrangement de la maison, mais il avait bel et bien oublié Lys, le chat de Mags.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu, tous les deux. Lys était possessif, il ne supportait pas que Mags passe du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais Finnick se fichait bien de ses miaulements colériques, il s'était fait un devoir de rester avec Mags, au moins une heure ou deux dans la journée. Il aimait la solitude autant que la veille dame, c'est-à-dire, très peu.

- Je vais te préparer un bain, d'accord ? proposa-t-il, persuadé que son ancien mentor avait besoin d'un moment de détente.

Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en direction de la salle de bain, que déjà la petite veille lui agrippa le bras, refusant de le laisser partir. Si Mags ne parlait plus depuis des années, elle pouvait toujours trouver un moyen de vous faire comprendre quand elle n'était pas d'accord. Et à sa façon de réagir, Finnick supposa qu'elle ne l'était pas.

- Oh, c'est vrai, admit-il en souriant, tu m'as supporté pendant un an. Tu dois vouloir être un peu seule.

Cependant, tandis le gagnant des Hunger Games voulut se diriger vers la sortie, Mags refusa de le lâcher. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'un moment en tête-à-tête avec elle-même. Il y avait autre chose.

Il daignât la dévisager, mais cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Son mentor fixait un point, le regard vide. Cela lui arrivait souvent, malheureusement. En un an qu'il la connaissait vraiment, il l'avait constaté à de nombreuses reprises. Et ce n'était pas aisé de la comprendre, dans ces situations. Elle pouvait se remémorer des moments tristes, comme des instants plus joyeux. Mais comme elle refusait de parler, par envie ou par nécessité, personne n'était capable de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

D'ailleurs, au début, Finnick était incapable de comprendre une seule pensée de cette veille femme. Pour lui, comme pour tous les gens du district Quatre, Mags était devenue folle après avoir gagné les neuvième jeux de la faim. Il n'avait donc jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur elle.

Et puis, il s'était retrouvé tribut à son tour et elle devint son mentor. Et avoir un mentor muet, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour un jeune tribut plein d'impatience et d'appréhension. Mais si la jeune fille avec qui il était avait refusé de faire un effort, Finnick avait choisi de lui laisser une chance. Parce qu'elle était son unique espoir de s'en sortir.

Elle aussi avait semblé faire des efforts pour qu'il la comprenne. A force de regards et de gestes, le jeune homme avait fini par saisir sa façon de fonctionner. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait semblait calculé pour être interprété. Et une fois qu'on comprenait cela, tout était plus facile. Dès lors, il s'était attaché à la veille dame et c'était de même pour elle. Ils étaient très proches, en confiance l'un avec l'autre.

Cela était plutôt rare entre un tribut et son mentor. De règle générale, les mentors ne se faisaient pas de faux-espoirs, leurs tributs avaient autant de chances de mourir que les autres. Alors, ils évitaient d'être trop attachés, au risque d'en être encore plus malheureux au final. Mais Mags, elle, avait confiance en Finnick. Elle savait qu'il pouvait gagner, il suffisait juste de miser sur les bons moyens. Son joli visage, son charme naturel et son jeune âge. Trois atouts qui avaient joué en sa faveur lors du dénouement des jeux.

Et finalement, elle avait eu raison d'y croire car il était là, avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mags ? s'enquit l'ancien tribut, légèrement inquiet.

Elle sembla sortir de cet état de transe dans lequel elle était et lâcha le bras de Finnick, avant de soupirer fortement. Elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu'elle était agacée, incapable de crier ou de râler comme n'importe quel humain. Cependant, elle ne quitta pas le point qu'elle fixait et le jeune homme se décida à en faire de même.

Il fut légèrement surpris de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne regardait pas le vide, mais bien une photo. Et lorsqu'il s'approcha, il put constater que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle photo. Non. C'était le portrait d'une famille qu'ils connaissaient tous deux très bien : les O'Brian.

Dans sa vie, Finnick avait fait des erreurs, mais celle de devenir ami avec l'un des fils O'Brian était définitivement la pire.

Bien sûr, sur le coup, il n'avait pas songé de la même manière. Non, d'abord il avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'amuser avec Declan, à respirer le même air en se sentant heureux de le faire. Il avait passé des journées entières à refaire le monde avec son meilleur ami. Il avait mangé des dizaines de fois dans cette famille, était devenu comme un troisième fils, un quatrième enfant pour Alaina et Fulton. Il avait envié leur bonheur intarissable, la fierté dans le regard du père lorsqu'on parlait de l'aîné, Tyson, le sourire de la mère quand elle admirait sa famille réunie. Il avait cru être un membre de cette famille idéale.

Ce n'était que bien après qu'étaient venus les remords.

Pour Mags ce n'était pas pareille. Elle aimait les O'Brian, cela en avait toujours été ainsi.

Elle était comme une grand-mère pour les enfants, comme une mère pour les parents. En particuliers pour la dernière du Clan, la seule fille, Skyler.

C'était pourquoi Finnick ne fut pas surpris de la voir regarder cette photo en particulier. Bientôt, les jeux de la faim allaient reprendre. Et avec eux, la peur des parents de voir leurs enfants envoyés à une mort certaine.

- Ah oui, avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que c'était bientôt la Moisson, constata-t-il agacé. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, Mags. Ces gens-là sont chanceux, ils ne connaîtront jamais la solitude et la tristesse.

Et il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Mais il se refusa à en parler avec Mags.

Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi il haïssait tant les O'Brian et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait lui expliquer. Il préféra aller s'isoler dans la salle d'eau en prétextant avoir envie d'un bain, chose qu'il n'avait pas dans sa grande-maison.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, une fois à l'intérieur. Il plongea dans un bain bouillant. Mais même la chaleur et la sensation agréable d'éliminer tout stress ne l'empêchèrent pas d'être submergeait par des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouit tout au fond de lui.

Si Mags le trouvait dur avec ces gens, c'était bien parce qu'elle ignorait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ou plutôt, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait.

C'était le jour de la cérémonie de la Moisson. Finnick avait rejoint Declan dans les rangs en silence. Des deux, il était le plus âgé, son meilleur ami ayant treize ans et lui quatorze. A côté du plus jeune se trouvait son grand-frère, Tyson.

Ty était le plus fort et le plus courageux des garçons de seize ans du district Quatre. Tout le monde l'admirait et il se disait dans les rues qu'il allait être tribut de carrière, dans un futur proche. En tous cas, Declan avait avoué à Finnick que s'il était choisi, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Ty se porte volontaire à sa place. Et, bien entendu, le charmant blondinet avait pensé qu'il en ferait de même pour lui.

Il fallait dire que Finnick était devenu un membre de cette famille. Il se sacrifiait corps et âme pour les rendre fier de lui, car ses parents en étaient incapables. Lorsqu'il pêchait, il s'arrangeait toujours pour donner certains de ses poissons aux O'Brian, au cas où ils n'en auraient pas assez. Alaina semblait l'aimer comme un de ses fils. Fulton le grondait parfois comme il le faisait avec Declan ou Ty. Et parce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais de distinctions entre les trois garçons, Finnick ne pouvait être que reconnaissant.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était attendu à ce que Ty se porte volontaire, lorsque son nom avait été tiré au sort. Il avait regardé Declan dans l'espoir de le faire réagir en sa faveur. Mais aucun des deux O'Brian n'avait bougé.

Et à cet instant, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il paraît qu'il n'y avait plus d'amis durant la Moisson… eh bien, il n'y avait plus non plus de famille. C'était ce que Finnick avait appris ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'il sortit finalement de son bain, il constata qu'il n'avait plus sa chevalière. Au début, il crut l'avoir perdu dans la baignoire mais, il se rappela ne pas l'avoir sentit à son doigt depuis son arrivé au district Quatre.

Il savait que Mags adorait cette petite bague dorée qui lui rappelait l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Il ne fut, donc, pas tellement surpris de ne plus l'avoir. Il se doutait que c'était son mentor qui lui avait, certainement, piqué une fois de plus.

Il quitta, ainsi, la salle de bain à la recherche de la petite veille et de sa chevalière, du même coup.

- Mags ?! C'est toi qui as ma…

Il s'interrompit brutalement en apercevant que son mentor n'était pas seule. En effet, elle serrait dans ses bras une fille que Finnick ne reconnut que trop bien. Skyler O'Brian.

En une année, elle n'avait pas tant changé. Toujours les mêmes cheveux châtains coupés courts qui lui donnaient des airs de garçons, le même regard fuyant et la même bouche qui semblait toujours élargie en un sourire. La jeune fille de dix ans était aussi joyeuse qu'elle n'était facilement impressionnée. Et pourtant, elle n'avait que rarement réussi à regarder Finnick droit dans les yeux. Et jamais elle n'avait réussi à lui parler plus d'une phrase, si ce n'est lorsqu'ils jouaient. Déjà quand il était ami avec Declan, mais encore plus maintenant qu'il les haïssait. Souvent, il essayait de la convaincre de parler mais elle était butée. Il ne s'était, pourtant, jamais découragé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter sa présence.

A son retour, il l'avait aperçue qui discutait avec Mags. Elle avait croisé son regard et s'était de suite détournée. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait toujours cela. Avait-elle peur de lui ? Des représailles ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était là en ce beau matin, gâché par sa présence.

- Oh… salut, Finnick… je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Même sa voix était hésitante, dès qu'elle s'adressait à lui, à présent.

Bien entendu, il se doutait qu'elle l'ignorait, elle ne serait jamais venue sinon. Elle n'aimait pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Enfin, disons que c'était lui qui n'aimait pas qu'elle le soit. Comme aucun autre membre de ce clan.

Ainsi, il décida de la laisser retrouver Mags. Ces deux-là n'étaient heureuses qu'en la présence de l'autre, après tout.

- J'étais sur le point de partir, mentit-il aisément.

Puis, il s'adressa uniquement à son mentor :

- Si jamais tu trouves ma chevalière, tu sais où j'habite. Je repasserai plus tard.

Et juste au moment où il franchissait le seuil de la porte, il entendit la demoiselle dire à Mags :

- Il nous en veut toujours, pas vrai ?

Ce qui eut le don de l'irrité encore plus.

Oh oui, il leur en voulait toujours de l'avoir abandonné à son triste sort. Et s'il s'en était sorti ce n'était que grâce à Mags et à son charme naturel. Certainement pas grâce à eux.

Et au fond, ce qu'il souhaitait plus encore que la fin des Hunger Games, c'était que les O'Brian apprennent, à leur tour, ce que c'était de jouer et de perdre.

* * *

_J'espère sincèrement que ce prologue vous a plus :D_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, je veux tout savoir :) _

_Sur ce, je vous aime et vous embrasse mes chers futurs reviewers héhé !_

_Votre dévouée, MissVenomania ;p_


	2. La Cérémonie de la Moisson

**Note** **:** Et voilà, l'histoire commence vraiment, du point de vue de Skyler. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER **

**LA CEREMONIE DE LA MOISSON**

_Le début de la fin._

_"I'm dead in the water, still looking for ya."_

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Skyler se réveilla, ce matin-là.

Comme tous les matins, elle s'était préparée pour aller rendre visite à Mags. Comme tous les matins, elle avait laissé sa longue chevelure, signe censé lui rappeler l'un de ses pires souvenirs, indomptée. Comme tous les matins, elle avait dévalé les marches et s'était retrouvée dans la cuisine, sa mère lui tournant le dos. Oui, cette matinée ressemblait à toutes les autres.

Cependant ce n'était pas une journée ordinaire pour elle, comme pour pleins d'autres enfants des districts. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la cérémonie de la moisson. Le pire jour dans la vie d'un enfant. Le plus horrible dans la vie d'un parent. Celui qui se répétait chaque année, à la même date. Celui que personne ne pouvait éviter.

Skyler avait appliqué une règle très simple : si on ne peut l'éviter, on peut au moins éviter de l'évoquer. Avec sa mère, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient de grandes conversations. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'Alaina avait parlé à sa fille remontait à des mois. Mais l'adolescente ne lui reprochait rien, jamais. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle savait trop bien ce que sa mère endurait.

Comme à son habitude, sa mère était assise, figée sur cette chaise de cuisine comme une statue de marbre. Beaucoup disaient qu'Alaina O'Brian était folle, mais Skyler préférait dire qu'elle était légèrement perturbée. Et elle avait de quoi.

- Maman, je vais chez Mags, d'accord ?

Bien entendu, elle n'eut aucune réponse, comme toujours. Elle ne savait même plus si elle attendait vraiment son accord en lui posant cette question.

Peut-être voulait-elle juste qu'elle daigne la regarder ?

Mais même lorsqu'elle tenta de lui prendre la main, Alaina se déroba, sans même la voir. Cela ne fit rien à sa fille, elle avait l'habitude. Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver le sourire de sa mère. Cela ne l'atteignait plus.

En sortant dans la rue, Skyler refusa de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle et marcha tête baissée en direction du village des vainqueurs. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que les gens la fixaient avec cette pitié habituelle.

Cela avait été toujours ainsi, depuis ses douze ans. Elle était la pauvre petite abandonnée de tous. Pourtant, elle n'était pas prête à se laisser abattre par les regards, les murmures, les gestes de miséricorde qu'avaient les gens à son passage. Elle était une O'Brian, peu importe ce que pensaient ces gens. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle décida, une fois de plus, de ne pas leur prêter attention.

Elle arriva au village des vainqueurs plus décidée que jamais à ne pas montrer à Mags qu'elle avait peur.

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle n'avait pas peur. Qui pouvait bien avoir peur de la mort quand il n'avait plus rien à perdre ? C'était le cas de Skyler.

Au moment où elle passa la grille, une boule de poils blanche bondit devant elle et vint se frotter à ses jambes. Lys, le chat de Mags. Il avait vieilli et n'était plus aussi agile qu'il le fut étant plus jeune, mais il ne se laissait pas abattre, lui non plus.

A bien des points il lui rappelait elle. Méfiant, protecteur et battant, il était comme elle. C'était pour cela qu'il s'entendait si bien. Du moins, elle osait croire que le chat l'aimait bien.

Cela avait surpris Mags, la première fois. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que Lys était toujours méfiant, qu'il n'aimait pas trop les autres. Skye ne l'avait pas cru, il semblait si confiant avec elle. Et puis, elle l'avait vu agir avec Finnick et cela l'avait fait changer d'opinion. Tout le monde aimait Finnick. Tout le monde sauf ce chat.

Lys lui montra le chemin, la guidant à travers le village quasiment désert. Elle le connaissait par cœur, ce chemin mais le gros matou semblait apprécier l'idée d'être le guide. Seulement, il dut se stopper bien rapidement, lorsqu'un grand jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années se retrouva devant lui. Finnick Odair.

Skyler n'avait jamais compris comment un être pouvait la fasciner autant qu'il l'effrayait. Depuis toute petite, elle était incapable de lui parler seul à seul ou de le regarder très longtemps, tant il lui inspirait peur et admiration.

Il était magnifique, il rayonnait. Il possédait une beauté magnétique qui vous empêchait de le quitter des yeux. Cela effrayait l'adolescente. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il soit comme le soleil, à force de le fixer, il finirait par vous brûler la rétine et vous deviendrez aveugle.

Bien sûr, au fil du temps, d'autres sentiments s'étaient installés en elle, changeant l'interprétation de ses gestes. A présent, elle n'osait pas le fixer parce qu'elle haïssait les pincements qu'il causait à son estomac, lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Et elle ne lui parlait pratiquement pas, parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce que lui avait fait sa famille.

Ils l'avaient abandonné à son pauvre sort le jour de la moisson. Personne n'avait osé faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Skyler avait regardé ses frères ne pas agir et cela l'avait presque traumatisée. Les jours suivants, elle n'avait pratiquement pas mangé.

Elle n'avait que dix ans et pourtant, elle se sentait coupable comme une femme l'aurait été. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était plutôt vis-à-vis de ses frères qu'elle se sentait mal. Ils étaient amis avec Finnick, mais ils l'avaient laissé courir vers une mort certaine sans rien faire.

D'un autre côté, elle aurait pu perdre un frère et elle était heureuse de les savoir à l'abri. Mais on lui avait toujours inculqué certaines valeurs morales comme l'importance de la loyauté et ce jour-là, tout avait été remis en cause.

Et même si cela faisait sept ans après-en, le croiser était toujours difficile pour Skyler.

Ainsi, elle refusa de ne serait-ce que lui adresser un regard et courut en direction de la maison de Mags.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se sentit à l'abri. Elle haïssait ce que lui faisait ressentir Finnick. Elle haïssait cette culpabilité, cette colère envers sa famille et cette attirance qu'elle avait pour lui. Pour cette dernière, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'hormones et que cela finirait par lui passer. Mais à cet instant, c'était encore pire que tout le reste.

Le visage inquiet de Mags apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine et Skyler décida de se retirer Finnick de la tête pour ne penser qu'à cette petite femme qui l'avait vue naître.

Mags était bien plus qu'une amie pour l'adolescente, c'était le seul membre de sa famille à se soucier d'elle. Bien sûr, elles n'avaient pas de liens de sang, mais un lien du cœur si fort que rien ne semblait pouvoir le briser.

Pour Mags, elle aurait été prête à devenir volontaire aux jeux de la faim et elle était sûre que la petite dame de quatre-vingts ans aurait fait pareille pour elle. Il y avait plus que des valeurs morales dans ce sacrifice. Cela aurait été la preuve que l'amour pouvait être plus fort que la peur de la mort.

Heureusement, jamais Mags n'aurait à se sacrifier pour prendre la place de Skye. Et cela rassurer l'adolescente.

- Bonjour Mags, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Skyler, d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse.

Mags grimaça.

Evidemment, elle était inquiète, comment ne pourrait-elle pas l'être ? C'était la journée de la Moisson et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite-fille risquait d'être envoyée à la mort. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. L'adolescente était condamnée.

Néanmoins, il ne lui restait plus que cette Moisson et celle de l'année prochaine. Avec un peu de chance, elle les passerait ici, aux côtés de la petite vieille.

Seulement ces dernières années, la chance n'était pas vraiment du côté des O'Brian.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, tenta l'adolescente pour la rassurer. Regarde-moi, je n'ai pas peur. Et puis, normalement, il doit me rester un an.

Dix-huit ans. A deux reprises, cet âge avait fait défaut aux enfants O'Brian. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an et elle les atteindrait à son tour. Cependant en attendant, elle avait dix-sept ans, elle pouvait encore espérer vivre une longue et belle année.

Seulement, Mags ne semblait pas du même avis et une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler, la veille femme s'effondra dans ses bras. Comme chaque année, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en silence dans les bras de Skyler. A chaque fois, une part d'elle-même se briser à l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir faire du mal à cet enfant. Elle était si jolie, si pure.

Comment une personne censée pourrait-elle essayer de la tuer ?

C'était insensé précisément. Malheureusement, tel était les lois des jeux de la faim.

-Je ne voudrais pas te presser Skyler, mais ils ont déjà commencé à rassembler tout le monde sur la grande place.

C'était la voix de Finnick.

En voyant que la jeune fille n'était toujours pas sortie de la maison de Mags, il s'était inquiété. Surtout qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'extérieur du village. Alors, il avait décidé de la faire réagir, même s'il ne voulait pas paraître trop brusque.

Avec le temps, sa haine ainsi que son animosité envers les O'Brian étaient passées. A présent, il ne ressentait qu'un sentiment de culpabilité. Ils leur avaient souhaité le pire et le pire leur était arrivé. Ainsi, lorsqu'il voyait Skyler, c'était comme un rappel de son souhait.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose. En sept ans, l'adolescente était passée d'une fillette joyeuse et un peu garçonne à une jeune femme méfiante mais si sûre d'elle. Elle avait énormément changé, ce qui avait fait changer les sentiments de Finnick à son égard.

Il ne l'évitait plus. En fait, il lui arrivait même d'avoir bien envie de la voir. Elle était la seule dans son entourage à dégager une vraie chaleur humaine. Et lorsqu'il se sentait très seul, il allait volontairement voir Mags dans l'espoir de croiser Skyler.

Il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Réagissant à sa remarque, l'adolescente se contenta de lui donner la main de Mags, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle la lui confiait. Puis, elle se rendit sur la grande place.

Là, les enfants des habitants se répartissaient en plusieurs lignes selon les âges. Elle rejoint sa rangée et attendit qu'on lui prélève un peu de sang. C'était la routine, elle ne ressentait quasiment plus rien, maintenant.

Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle avait eu douze ans, Ty l'avait réconfortée en lui assurant que ce n'était qu'un léger pincement. Puis, il l'avait pincée à l'épaule et elle lui avait lancé un regard mauvais, ce qui avait provoqué son hilarité. Souvent, ce rire si franc lui manquait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans le rang, elle ne rejoignit personne contrairement à la plupart des enfants. Elle n'avait personne qui l'attendait. Ni famille, ni amis. Les gens ne l'aimaient pas trop, en fait. Pas parce qu'elle était d'un naturel méfiant, non. Plutôt parce qu'elle portait la poisse. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on disait.

« Si vous voulez éviter d'être tiré au sort, ne vous liez pas à Skyler. » Ca ne rimait même pas, ce n'était même pas original. Mais c'était ce que les gens marmonnaient lorsqu'elle passait, entre autres.

La représentante du district Quatre arriva, enfin. Elle se nommait Gussie Ly et était plutôt originale. Du moins, pour ce district, elle l'était. Pour le Capitole, elle devait juste être à la pointe de la mode. Ses cheveux étaient rose bonbon et entièrement bouclés, remontés pour donner un effet plus bombant. Elle avait un rouge à lèvres bleu métallisé et des faux cils extrêmement longs.

La plupart des gens se moquaient d'elle ou bien n'y prêtait même pas attention. Skyler l'admirait. Elle revenait chaque année, ne versait jamais de larmes pour les tributs défunts et gardait le sourire en toutes circonstances.

Quelle personne pouvait prétendre en être capable, à part elle ?

La jeune fille ne l'était pas. Bien des fois, elle n'avait pas été capable de tenir le coup. Souvent, il lui arrivait de verser une larme et puis, elle se reprenait et essayait de voir le positif.

C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Garder tous les actes de bonté auxquels on assistait dans un coin de sa tête et les ressortir quand la peine devenait trop grande. Cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours, mais le plus souvent, c'était apaisant.

Lorsque le film du Capitole se termina –Skyler n'y avait même pas prêté attention- un silence désarmant surplomba l'assemblée.

C'était le moment tant redouté.

Ce moment, la fille O'Brian aimait le regarder à travers les yeux des autres. Chez les plus jeunes, filles comme garçons, la peur se faisait sentir. Certains étaient déjà en larmes alors que Gussie n'avait même pas encore tiré au sort.

Pour les garçons plus âgés, il était de rigueur d'avoir l'air courageux et fier. La plupart se contentaient de la fierté, rangeant le courage au placard.

Enfin, les jeunes filles serraient les dents et s'efforçaient de garder un regard impassible. Si elles versaient une larme, c'était tout leur univers qui s'écroulerait. Alors, elles essayaient de penser à autre chose.

Skyler, elle, songeait à la mer. Dans son district, c'était la seule chose qu'elle aimait. L'odeur qui embaumait l'air, le goût salé dans l'atmosphère, le bruit des vagues et des mouettes, le bleu scintillant de la mer et cette sensation agréable, une fois dans l'eau. Elle ne sentait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'elle se baignait. C'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'envolaient avec les mouettes. Et cela lui redonnait suffisamment de courage pour tenir le coup, malgré la pression.

- Bien, le temps est venu de choisir les vaillants tributs qui représenteront le district Quatre lors des 72èmes Hunger Games, annonça Gussie de sa voix aiguë et agaçante. Comme toujours, honneur aux dames.

La représente plongea sa main dans l'une des boules qui comportaient une à sept fois les noms des filles du district.

Le cœur de Skye battait plus fort, à présent. Bien sûr, elle avait joué les braves devant sa mère, Mags et même devant Finnick. Seulement au fond, elle était comme les autres, terrorisée à l'idée d'être choisie.

Et puis, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait définitivement plus rien à perdre. Elle n'aurait qu'à foncer dans le tas et essayer de tuer les tributs des districts de carrière pour laisser une chance aux plus faibles.

Si elle mourrait ainsi, elle aurait au moins de quoi être fière.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par la voix stridente de Gussie :

- Skyler… O'Brian !

Même si cela n'avait été qu'un très bref instant, l'adolescente avait noté son hésitation lorsqu'elle avait lu son nom. Ce n'était donc pas parce qu'elle oubliait les tributs aussitôt plongés dans les Hunger Games qu'elle ne les pleurait pas. Elle s'était souvenue de ce nom, en tout cas.

Tout le monde s'était retourné sur Skye aussitôt qu'elle fut nommée. Elle avait songé à fuir, mais ils l'auraient rattrapée. On n'échappait pas à son destin. Et le sien promettait d'être sanglant.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Gussie demanda, par obligation, s'il y avait des volontaires mais bien sûr, personne ne se manifesta.

Skyler monta rejoindre Gussie et, se remémorant toutes les fois où elle l'avait vue sourire à un tribut, elle fut surprise de voir un regard plein de pitié sur le visage trop coloré de la représentante venant du Capitole.

Puis, elle se reprit et annonça le tour des garçons.

De l'estrade, il était plus aisé à la jeune fille de voir les enfants. C'était fascinant de constater qu'elle n'en connaissait pas un seul. Elle les avait côtoyés pendant des années et pourtant, aucun visage ne lui semblait vraiment familier.

Sauf trois, tout au fond, mais ils ne faisaient pas partie des potentiels tributs. Il s'agissait de Finnick, Mags et plus loin, son père qui était venu malgré son travail. Sur leur visage, elle voyait une certaine peine, même sur celui du plus jeune des trois.

Il était surprenant de voir que c'était toujours dans les pires moments qu'on révélait nos vrais sentiments. Pour son père, l'amour d'un parent qu'il n'avait jamais su montrer. Pour Mags, la crainte de perdre un être si cher à son cœur. Et pour Finnick, qu'était-ce ? La peur de revivre les jeux à travers la sœur d'un être qui fut important ? Sans doute, oui.

- Blaine McFerty ! déclara Gussie, après un bref silence.

Le garçon en question, un très grand gaillard aux cheveux blonds, courts et bouclés sortit de sa rangée avec un air trop fier, à la limite de l'arrogance. Il était trop plein de confiance, comme s'il s'attentait à être choisi ou qu'il aurait été volontaire si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Mais il faut croire que le hasard fait bien les choses.

Blaine… Son visage ne disait quasiment rien à Skyler. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, d'après ses déductions. C'était évident, il n'était pas dans sa classe mais il pouvait encore être tribut, il devait donc avoir dix-huit ans. Le nombre malheureux dans sa famille.

A part cela, elle ne voyait pas trop qui il était. Elle avait dû le croiser une ou deux fois en allant aider son père au port, mais cela s'arrêtait là. De toute manière, étant donné la façon dont il se comportait, il n'était pas trop le genre de personnes avec qui traînait Skyler.

Mais c'était quoi, son genre, alors ?

Elle l'ignorait bien, mais ce n'était pas ce Blaine McFerty, c'était sûr.

- Mesdames et messieurs, nos tributs : Blaine McFerty et Skyler O'Brian ! Puisse le sort leur être favorable !

Et aussitôt Gussie eut-elle fini de prononcer la devise des jeux que les deux tributs se retrouvèrent embarqués par les pacificateurs vers la maison du maire.

Bientôt, ils furent enfermés chacun dans une pièce où on leur expliqua que leur famille aller leur rendre visite. Cependant, Skyler peina à y croire. Son père n'avait pas le temps pour elle et sa mère… elle ne devait même pas être au courant qu'elle était tribut cette année.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit bel et bien sur le visage fermé de son père. Il était suivi par une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux longs cheveux bruns chocolat qui sanglotait. Sa mère était donc venue, elle aussi.

Fulton O'Brian fut le premier à s'approcher de sa fille et, pour sa plus grande surprise, à la prendre dans ses bras.

Il n'avait jamais été très proche d'elle. Il avait toujours admiré Ty et fait plus attention à Declan. Skyler était plus avec sa mère.

Néanmoins à cet instant plus qu'à aucun autre, il avait besoin de la sentir dans ses bras.

- Skye, ma chérie, commença-t-il et c'était déjà très étonnant qu'il l'appelle ainsi, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais besoin. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais. Pourras-tu me pardonner, un jour, d'avoir été un si mauvais père ?

Incapable de dire quoi-que-ce-soit, la jeune fille se contenta de le serrer plus fort.

Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse se voir comme un mauvais père. Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré ainsi, elle.

Evidemment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un bon père cependant elle avait aimé son père malgré tout. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de se tuer à la tâche pour cacher son chagrin. Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner.

Puis ce fut au tour de sa mère, Alaina. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers elle, elle garda la tête baissée, continuant de pleurer comme une enfant. Skye comprit que c'était à elle de parler.

- Maman, regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle durement.

Elle avait toujours pris des gants lorsqu'elle s'adressait à sa mère, mais pas cette fois. Parce que cette fois, elle avait besoin d'une véritable mère, pas de la statue qu'Alaina était habituellement.

Sa mère obéit, laissant dévoiler un visage inexpressif, à l'exception de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Maman, je vais partir un long moment et je ne reviendrai peut-être pas, lui annonça-t-elle, toujours sur le même ton. Mais même si tu n'as pas toujours été présente, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Et je t'en prie, tu ne dois plus te laisser abattre, d'accord ?

Elle tenta un sourire, mais n'en eut pas la force. Elle ne pouvait mentir à sa propre mère, pas encore. Elle ne pouvait cacher sa peur, malgré tout.

Bien qu'elle se savait prête, elle demeurait effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver dans l'arène. Ce n'était pas tant la mort en elle-même qui l'inquiétait, c'était plutôt la façon dont elle allait se présenter à elle.

Allait-elle souffrir ? Agoniser ? Ou la tueront-ils rapidement ?

La voix de sa mère la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle ne l'avait plus entendue depuis si longtemps, elle avait oublié à quel point elle était douce et apaisante.

- Je t'ai délaissé… ma fille, mon ange… veilleras-tu sur moi ?

Elle était repartie dans son délire. Néanmoins, même si elle ne semblait plus elle-même, Skyler avait compris ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle la savait condamnée. Même sa propre mère n'avait plus confiance en elle. Qui l'aurait, alors ?

Les pacificateurs revinrent chercher ses parents quelques secondes plus tard.  
Son père lui adressa un ultime conseil : « Ne les laisse pas te changer. » Et puis, il sortit.  
Et lorsque la porte se referma, elle se retrouva seule.

C'était maintenant que le plus dur allait commencer.

* * *

_Voilà, Skyler est nommée aux jeux de la faim. Pas trop surprenant, en même temps :3_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de notre héroïne ? Aimez-vous sa non-réaction face à sa nomination pour les Hunger Games ? Et son histoire ?_

_Beaucoup de mystères autour de ça, je sais, c'est volontaire :p _

_Ah et je suis sûre que, tout comme Skye, vous allez adorer Blaine haha !_

_En tous cas, je vous aime mes reviewers d'amour _


	3. Les Tributs

**Note** : Merci à Lolz, Laura (à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement) et DolldominationX pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir :D

Sans plus tarder, la suite des aventures de Skyler :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

**LES TRIBUTS**

_Le chant des sirènes._

Le bruit des roues sur le chemin de fer commençait à endormir Skyler.

Ils venaient tout juste de partir, de quitter le district Quatre, sa maison. Avant, cela lui aurait semblé impossible. D'ailleurs, elle aurait certainement versé toutes les larmes de son corps à l'idée d'être éloignée de sa famille.

A présent, cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle se sentait perdue, complètement ailleurs, en fait. Elle savait que sa place n'était plus dans son district. Etait-il dans l'arène des Hunger Games ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Néanmoins, quitte à mourir, autant prouver sa valeur. Elle devait s'efforcer de se faire une place dans ces jeux, cette année. Elle ne voulait pas être comme les autres membres de sa famille, à s'écraser face à certains tributs.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par le passage du train sous un tunnel, plongeant la pièce dans le noir total. Lorsque la lumière revint, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à songer aux jeux. Le tribut qui l'accompagnait, Blaine McFerty, semblait lui aussi très concentré sur sa futur partie.

Lui n'aurait sans doute aucun problème à se fondre parmi les tributs des districts de carrière. Il avait la tête d'un de ces garçons sûrs d'eux, forts intérieurement et extérieurement, prêts à tout pour réussir. En fait, même dans ce train, il paraissait déjà dans les jeux. Il ne parlait pas, fixait un point droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés, semblant chercher la stratégie à adopter.

Un bruit de couverts qui tombe surprit Skyler qui se retourna pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Gussie. La représente venue du Capitole admirait les magnifiques couteaux posés sur la table en chantonnant.

Elle semblait vraiment se moquait de l'enjeu des Hunger Games. Comme si, savoir que les deux enfants avec qui elle allait passer trois jours risquaient de mourir ne lui faisait rien. Elle était si précieuse, si hautaine et si fière de son beau Capitole qu'elle en oubliait le principal : c'était son merveilleux Président qui avait choisi de continuer à exercer la politique des Hunger Games.

C'était pourtant évident, il y avait une raison bien simple à cela. Le meilleur moyen d'éviter une rébellion, c'était de faire peur aux potentiels investigateurs. Priver de vie leurs enfants était certainement la solution la plus radicale. Mais le pire, c'était de forcer les habitants à regarder cette tuerie. Voir l'innocence même devenir pleine de vices.

Après tout, les enfants étaient censés incarner cette innocence. Seulement lorsqu'ils étaient dans les jeux, qu'ils aient douze ou dix-huit ans, ils se retrouvaient capables du pire. Ainsi, Declan avait déjà raconté à Skyler qu'il avait vu un garçon de treize ans massacrer une fille de seize à coups de briques. Le sang giclait sur lui mais le jeune tribut continuait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il était mort la nuit suivante.

Cependant parfois, Skyler se demandait : s'il avait gagné, est-ce qu'il aurait été capable de se regarder dans une glace en sachant ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était la même question qui revenait en boucle.

Elle ignorait bien le nombre de gagnants de chaque district, si c'était plus souvent des filles ou des garçons et toutes les statistiques. Sa mère l'avait forcée à ne jamais regarder les jeux. Sauf lorsque Finnick avait participé, parce que la petite avait insisté. Puis, à deux reprises après cela. Mais pourtant, malgré tout, elle ne cessait de s'interroger sur la vie d'après.

Comment était-ce une fois que l'on avait gagné ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait un jour se remettre de toutes les atrocités qu'on avait vues et faites ?

Mags, elle, ne s'en était jamais remise. Elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis tout ce temps. Parfois, elle se retrouvait perdue dans ses pensées, plongée dans l'horreur des neuvièmes Hunger Games. Et durant ces courts moments, Skyler était persuadée que la petite vieille ne voyait que l'enfer, jamais une seule part de bons. Parce que dans les jeux, personne ne faisait de cadeaux. La moindre alliance était trahie pour la gagne. C'était pour cela que l'adolescente ne voulait pas faire d'alliance. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à trahir qui-que-ce-soit.

Soudain, la porte du wagonnet s'ouvrit sur une Mags en piteux état, épaulée par un Finnick inquiet. Elle avait totalement oublié que ces deux-là seraient ses mentors, à partir de maintenant.

Si savoir qu'elle passerait du temps avec sa seule véritable alliée la rassurait, l'idée de rester dans la même pièce que Finnick ne l'enchantait guère. Elle n'avait pas passé sept ans de sa vie à l'éviter pour se retrouver trois jours entiers avec lui.

Heureusement, il y avait toujours Blaine. Il saurait occuper Finnick suffisamment longtemps pour que Skyler n'ait pas à trop le supporter.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle constate la tension qui émanait des deux êtres. Le mentor comme le tribut se toisaient du regard, cherchant à trouver la moindre faille chez l'autre.

L'adolescente avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Depuis quand les deux garçons semblaient en rivalité ?

Blaine fut le plus rapide des deux à trouver la faiblesse de l'autre :

- C'est vous les mentors, cette année ? s'enquit-il après un long silence.

Sa voix était aussi grave et sérieuse que le reste de son être. Skyler avait connu des gens qui ne possédaient pas une voix assortie à leur gabarie. Ce n'était pas le cas de Blaine.

- Oui, pourquoi ? C'est un problème ? demanda Finnick, légèrement agressif.

Il en allait de même pour Finnick. Si tout son être était charmant, sa voix était encore plus plaisante. C'était du velours pur, qui séduisait tout autant que le reste de sa personne.

Même lorsqu'il semblait en colère, comme à cet instant, sa voix paraissait faite pour apaiser l'autre et non pour le provoquer. Néanmoins, Blaine n'avait pas l'air aussi réceptif au charme de cette voix que Skyler.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi sert la vieille, elle ne parle pas, constata le tribut froidement. Et elle est complètement chtarbée, en plus.

Skye, qui n'avait jusque-là pas réagi, s'apprêtait à bondir et à sortir les griffes face à cette insulte, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Son mentor fut plus rapide.

En une fraction de secondes, il se retrouva en face du tribut, son visage si près de lui qu'ils auraient presque pu s'embrasser. Et cette fois, la voix de Finnick n'avait plus rien de charmante, elle était terriblement dure et effrayante :

- Je ne te permets pas de parler de Mags comme ça ! commença-t-il par dire, parvenant même à figer Gussie dans sa contemplation. Elle a été mon mentor bien avant d'être la tienne et si elle n'avait pas été là, je serais sans doute mort ! Mags est le meilleur mentor que tu puisses rêver avoir ! Alors, à l'avenir, sois plus gentil avec elle. Elle pourrait être ton dernier espoir, tâche de t'en rappeler !

Il termina son discours et quitta la pièce, fou de rage.

Skyler ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, de toute sa vie. Il semblait toujours très calme, incapable de s'énerver. Même durant les jeux, il n'avait jamais été pris d'un accès de colère. Il tuait avec un sang-froid qui semblait plutôt rare chez un tribut du district Quatre.

C'était sûrement pour cela, entre autres, qu'il avait fait une si forte impression au Capitole. On disait aussi qu'il ne s'était énervé qu'une fois dans sa vie, durant la tournée et que cela avait calmé toute l'euphorie autour de lui, d'un coup. Seulement, la brunette n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter les ragots, alors elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Mais, à présent qu'elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre, elle se demandait même comment les gens pouvaient vouloir se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Il était vraiment effrayant, une fois en colère. On pouvait difficilement le deviner derrière ce masque de séduction qu'il semblait constamment porter.

En attendant, sa petite altercation avec Blaine avait calmé les ardeurs de celui-ci. Il était devenu si pâle que Skye pensait qu'il était littéralement mort de peur. Néanmoins, il s'était vite repris et avait recommencé à réfléchir à une stratégie en silence.

Le reste du trajet, il ne parla pas une seule fois avec l'un des mentors. Gussie, de son côté, avait été tellement effrayée par le Finnick énervé qu'elle ne s'était plus remontrée avant un très long moment. Il en allait de même pour l'ancien gagnant du district Quatre. Il resta enfermé dans son wagonnet après l'altercation.

Enfin, Skyler passait son temps avec Mags et tentait d'en apprendre plus sur le déroulement des jeux. Pour ne l'avoir vu qu'une fois dans sa totalité, interviews comprises, l'adolescente était un peu perdue. Alors elle posait des questions à la vieille femme, qui se contentait de hocher la tête positivement ou négativement.

Une fois, cependant, Finnick vint l'aborder tandis que Mags recommençait à se perdre dans sa rêverie.

- Hey, fit-il et c'était déjà un bon début.

Skyler et lui n'étaient pas de très grands bavards lorsqu'ils étaient en la présence de l'autre. Ce fut pourquoi elle ne fit qu'un léger signe de tête pour répondre à sa salutation.

- Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin de conseils différents de ceux de Mags…

Il semblait agacé par ses propres mots. C'était bizarre de le voir incapable d'amener correctement son idée quand on le savait fonceur et beau parleur.

Mais l'adolescente comprit bien vite ce qu'il lui voulait :

- Tu me proposes ton aide ? s'enquit-elle, légèrement surprise.

Avec ce que sa famille lui avait fait, elle était persuadée que Finnick ne reviendrait jamais vers eux. Donc, lui proposer de l'aider… c'était le monde à l'envers.

- Je suis ton mentor, c'est mon boulot, se justifia-t-il.

Bien entendu, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il lui proposait son aide.

Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait sinon ?

Seulement, il n'avait pas besoin d'être amical avec elle. Encore moins sous prétexte qu'elle allait sûrement mourir. En fait, cela rendait les choses bien plus compliquées. Elle détestait la pitié, ce sentiment que les gens ressentaient trop facilement quand ils n'étaient pas impliqués. Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle l'avait trop souvent vu. Alors, que l'ancien meilleur ami de son frère se retrouve devant elle à lui proposer son aide, parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle… elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, elle sembla plutôt froide et directe dans sa réponse :

- Non, ton boulot c'est d'essayer de nous trouver des sponsors. Mais, si on meurt dans les premiers, ce ne sera pas utile. Or, c'est ce qu'il va arriver. Tu le sais, je le sais… Alors, merci mais, non merci.

Il parût… déçu ? Au moins, il eut l'air de comprendre, car il ne chercha pas à insister.

- Bien, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Il quitta, une fois, de plus la pièce et Skyler sut qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant leur arrivée au Capitole.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Finnick semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'aider. Certes, il était son mentor et il avait raison, c'était bien son travail de les aidait à s'en sortir le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, elle était une O'Brian, elle faisait partie des gens qui l'avaient abandonnés lorsqu'il avait été choisi pour les Hunger Games. Elle était aussi traîtresse que les autres. Et elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas proposé son aide à Ty ou à Declan.

Alors, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Voulait-il qu'elle se sente coupable ?

Comme si se sentir plus coupable encore était possible. Elle était rongée par ce sentiment, depuis si longtemps. Pas uniquement pour ce que sa famille avait fait à Finnick. Aussi pour ce qu'elle avait dit à ses frères. Elle les avait insultés, traités de lâches. Et quand ils avaient été choisis à leur tour, elle s'était retrouvée incapable de les soutenir correctement. Parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre l'enjeu. Non, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Parce qu'elle voulait que Finnick soit vengé, d'une certaine façon.

Il fallait la comprendre. Elle aimait ce garçon comme un frère, il était le seul à toujours faire attention à elle, avant. Bien sûr, elle était plutôt froide une fois seule avec lui, mais pas quand Declan était avec eux et qu'ils jouaient tous les trois. Et puis, il revenait souvent vers elle. Même lorsqu'elle l'envoyait se faire voir en beauté. Et avec ce que ses frères n'avaient pas fait, elle s'était retrouvée totalement seule. Ty aurait pu aller à ces jeux ce jour-là. Il était fort et brave. Il aurait pu gagner, tout comme Finnick avait gagné.

Alors, quand ce fut à son tour d'y aller… Skyler était persuadée qu'il allait ressortir victorieux. Elle le lui avait dit, d'ailleurs. « Ne me dis pas adieu, tu vas rentrer. » Et il n'était jamais revenu. Elle s'était dit que cela avait forcément un rapport avec leur abandon. Que c'était une punition. Puisque depuis son retour, l'ancien meilleur ami de son frère semblait comme mort, arraché à son innocence bien trop vite. C'était une vie pour une vie.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré la mort de son frère. Elle avait vu son père se recroqueviller sur lui-même, absorber par l'effort. Il avait perdu toute fierté en perdant son fils, l'enfant prodige dont il était si admiratif. Elle avait vu sa mère pleurer des jours durant, tombant dans une dépression dont elle ne se sortirait jamais. Elle avait vu son second frère s'entraîner pour venger la mort de Ty.

Et puis, cela avait été au tour de Declan. Là encore, elle était plus que persuadée qu'il allait s'en sortir. Elle avait, alors, quatorze ans et n'avait pas pleinement conscience de la difficulté des jeux. « Tu seras de retour pour me voir chanter à la représentation. » C'était ses dernières paroles adressées à son frère. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu chanter.

Elle en avait été malheureuse, évidemment. Declan était bien plus proche d'elle que Ty. Elle avait même commencé à songer que c'était une malédiction lancée par Finnick Odair. Elle avait perdu un second frère.

Seulement là encore, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Pas une seule larme. C'était trop éloigné d'elle pour qu'elle considère cela comme possible. Elle s'était volontairement éloignée de ce monde cauchemardesque dans lequel elle vivait. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Et elle avait vu son père se tuait à la tâche. Elle avait vu sa mère sombrait encore un peu plus chaque jour. Et n'avait plus eu qu'un seul parent, une seule personne qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était importante : Mags.

Cette même Mags qui à cet instant, la regardait avec un air de reproche.

La vieille dame avait toujours espéré que Finnick et Skyler se pardonnent l'un l'autre. Parfois, elle oubliait volontairement un objet chez le jeune homme lors de ses visites pour que l'adolescente aille le lui chercher. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient finalement se rendre compte qu'ils avaient une peine commune et que cela les changerait. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle revenait, Skyler pestait sur lui. Avec le temps, elle n'en parlait même plus. Elle n'allait même plus chercher les objets. Et finalement, Mags n'oubliait plus rien.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas non plus oublié son idée et c'était pour cela qu'elle semblait reprocher son comportement à l'adolescente.

- Quoi ? J'ai raison et tu le sais, lui répondit Skyler, face à son regard accusateur.

Ce à quoi Mags allait rétorquer avec un autre regard, encore plus sévère mais elle fut brutalement interrompue par Gussie, qui accourut vers la fenêtre.

- Regardez ! Regardez ! Nous y sommes enfin… le Capitole !

Elle semblait ravie d'être de retour chez elle et personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Skyler n'avait jamais vu le Capitole, sauf à la télévision et sa curiosité l'emporta sur tout autre sentiment. A son tour, elle alla à la fenêtre et vit tous ces gens vêtus d'étranges façons la regarder en criant ou riant. Ils étaient euphoriques. Comme si elle était une de ces célébrités locales qu'on s'arrache.

Elle lança un bref regard vers Mags, qui lui fit un grand sourire, bien trop exagéré pour être vrai. L'adolescente comprit aussitôt ce que voulait son mentor : elle devait sourire à ses gens.

C'était de la pure hypocrisie, elle n'avait nullement envie de leur sourire. Elle n'était qu'une bête de foire pour eux. Ils l'aimeraient, l'adoreraient et quand elle serait morte, ils passeraient à un autre tribut. Néanmoins puisqu'il fallait en passer par là, elle appliqua le conseil de son mentor et fit son plus beau sourire, saluant même à travers la vitre, ce qui ravit la foule.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Capitole et Skyler fut séparée des autres par un trio d'individus aux couleurs vives et plutôt surprenantes. Ils l'entrainèrent dans une grande salle et la déshabillèrent entièrement. Elle se laissa faire, jugeant l'idée de les en empêcher peut-être un peu stupide. Ils n'avaient aucun tact, mais possédaient un savoir-faire certain.

Elle passa sous plusieurs jets d'eau, à plusieurs reprises. Les lumières aveuglantes car trop puissantes ainsi que les vêtements aux couleurs trop vives des trois personnes lui donnèrent mal de tête insupportable et lui filèrent le tournis.

Elle sentit, soudain, une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa jambe droite et lorsqu'elle se pencha pour regarder, elle entendit la voix du seul garçon qui composait le trio :

- Minty, mets plus de cire, ses jambes sont une vraie jungle !

Il n'avait définitivement aucun tact.

Et puis, c'était n'importe quoi d'ailleurs. Ses jambes étaient très belles comme elles étaient. Dans son district, on ne connaissait pas la « cire », mais cela épargnait la douleur.

Cependant, étant donné la seconde brulure qu'elle ressentit, elle supposa que la dénommé Minty s'était exécutée.

- Mon Dieu ! Qu'allons-nous faire de ses cheveux ?! lança-t-il subitement en soulevant l'épaisse chevelure que possédait Skyler.

Il sortit un ciseau mais malgré le supplice qu'elle subissait, Skye parvint à attraper sa main avant qu'il n'eut le temps de couper.

- Vous touchez à un seul de mes cheveux et je m'arrange pour que vous ne puissiez plus rien toucher de votre vie ! le menaça-t-elle froidement.

Ses cheveux, c'était bien plus que des poils sur un crâne. C'était un symbole. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait enduré dans sa vie et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Même pas un homme du Capitole. Encore moins un homme du Capitole aussi expert soit-il.

La jeune femme qu'il avait appelé Minty sembla perdue par cette réaction aussi surprenante qu'elle n'était agressive. Elle devait être le larbin des deux autres.

- Jarod, que faisons-nous ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix grave.

Le fameux Jarod, alias le tueur de cheveux, avait eu l'air absent, traumatisé par la réflexion de la jeune tribut dont il devait s'occuper. Finalement, la question de Minty l'en fit sortir et il se reprit, ayant à nouveau son ton directif :

- Eh bien, on passe à ses mains !

Le calvaire dura encore un long moment. Puis, finalement, ils l'entrainèrent dans une autre salle et la laissèrent là, entièrement nue, plus propre qu'une pièce neuve.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'une nouvelle femme entre, à son tour. Elle était moins ridicule que le trio précédent. Elle, au moins, n'avait ni les cheveux blonds dorés, ni verts, contrairement à Jarod et Minty. En fait, ils étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, attachés en un chignon strict sur le côté. Ses vêtements étaient entièrement noirs, comme si elle était en deuil.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter et passa directement aux constatations :

- Bon, bon, bon… on va avoir du boulot. J'ai vu la façon dont tu t'habillais et ça ne risque pas d'être facile de te trouver du bon goût dans tous ces tissus rapiécés.

Bien qu'elle fut aussi précieuse que Gussie et qu'elle avait autant de tact que Jarod, elle semblait bien différente des autres habitants du Capitole. Sa voix était extrêmement douce, déjà, à l'inverse de celle de Gussie qui était stridente et énervante. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose qui brûlait dans son regard, une flamme bien différente de celle de la représentante, trop ambitieuse. Non, c'était plutôt une flamme de révolte. Comme si elle avait un besoin de rébellion, bien qu'elle fut une habitante du Capitole.

Cependant à sa façon d'agir et de parler, elle demeurait trop précieuse pour être susceptible de devenir amie avec Skyler.

- Et vous êtes ? s'enquit l'adolescente, dès qu'elle eut fini son petit speech.

- Appelle-moi Lavina, je serais ta styliste durant les jeux, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant malicieusement. Tu n'es pas sans te douter que je vais devoir t'habiller pour le défilé, la première étape pour séduire les sponsors. Mais, le vêtement ne fait pas tout, c'est aussi un comportement, une attitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se lança dans un discours sans fin qui ennuya Skyler si bien qu'elle en perdit rapidement le fil. En fait, elle était définitivement bien une digne représentante du Capitole. Aussi exaspérante que les gens que la brunette avait croisés à la gare.

Et puis, si c'était bien elle la styliste, l'adolescente n'était vraiment pas aidée. Elle se souvenait que les trois fois où elle avait vu le défilé, les pauvres tributs du district Quatre avaient des costumes plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Une année, ils avaient été entièrement habillés en poissons et l'un des présentateurs avaient affirmés qu'on en sentait même l'odeur. De quoi rebuter les sponsors… Une autre fois, les deux jeunes s'étaient retrouvés pratiquement nus, c'était la mode du nudisme sur les plages synthétiques du Capitole. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait long feu une fois dans l'arène. Ils avaient parus si faiblards dans leur tenu d'Eve… Enfin, elle avait même vu des tributs portant pour seul vêtement une espèce de toge qui rappelait les filets de pêcheurs. C'était pour le moins original…

De ce fait, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être d'une grande beauté pour ce défilé.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se vit dans la glace, elle dut ravaler sa dernière pensée. Lavina avait choisi de la représenter en sirène. Ainsi, de gros coquillages couvraient sa légère poitrine et une longue jupe adoptant parfaitement la forme d'une queue de poisson écaillée cachaient ses petites jambes.

La styliste avait ajouté des paillettes sur son corps, pour la rendre plus brillante et plus magique, ainsi qu'une fleur dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait attaché en un rapide chignon. Oui, le final était plutôt spectaculaire et elle se trouvait même jolie. Elle ne savait pas cela possible.

- J'espère que tu te plais, fit Lavina en voyant le léger sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de son model. Tu n'auras plus qu'à appliquer les quelques conseils que je t'ai donnés.

Skye grimaça, n'ayant pas écouté un seul de ces conseils, elle se sentait difficilement capable de les appliquer. Lavina interpréta mal cette grimace et crut qu'elle était juste un peu nerveuse.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque seulement au moment où elles allaient quitter la pièce, la styliste lui tendit une petite télécommande :

- Quand tu te sentiras prête, appuie sur le bouton !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'accompagna vers le Grand Cirque, lieu du défilé.

Arrivée dans l'écurie où se trouvaient les chars, Skyler fut bousculée par un tribut d'un autre district. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas trop compliqué, l'adolescente étant plutôt menue. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés lui arrivés à la naissance de la nuque et cela lui donnait des airs angéliques. On aurait dit un de ces chérubins qu'on voyait dans les lieux de prière très anciens.

Il la fixa de haut en bas, puis plongea son regard dans celui de la brunette. Elle fut totalement hypnotisée par ses yeux noirs, sans fin. Finalement, il rompit leur duel et alla rejoindre l'autre tribut avec qui il était. C'était une fille qui semblait plus jeune que la demoiselle du district Quatre. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds foncés et un regard vague, comme perdu. A en juger par leur tenue toute en faisceaux lumineux, Skyler supposa qu'ils venaient du district Trois, celui de la technologie.

En se rendant à son box, elle croisa quatre autres tributs qu'elle reconnut facilement comme ceux des districts de carrière.

Le premier duo était composé d'une demoiselle plus grande que Skye, ayant des cheveux bruns et un air suffisant et d'un garçon tout aussi grand, bien plus imposant, au sourire carnassier. Les deux étaient vêtus de fanfreluches et de pierres précieuses rappelant leur district.

Le second duo semblait moins prétentieux. Le garçon était aussi plutôt musclé et un peu plus grand, mais il paraissait concentré et prenait moins de temps pour jouer les charmeurs. La seconde fille, plus petite que les trois autres, fixa Skyler d'un regard glacial lorsque celle-ci passa près d'eux. Tant et si bien que l'adolescente n'eut le temps que de constater que leurs vêtements étaient composés d'or avant de devoir porter son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Et justement, ce quelqu'un d'autre était une fillette blonde toute petite et plutôt fine qui était en train de demander à son partenaire, un jeune homme roux excessivement grand et maigre, de l'aider à fermer sa petite robe qui rappelait, par les matériaux utilisés, les chemins de fers. Le district Six sans aucun doute.

Elle était tellement mignonne et semblait si professionnelle. Durant l'un des Hunger Games, Skyler se rappelait avoir vu plusieurs enfants pleurer sur leur char, mais cette petite n'avait pas du tout l'air décidé à verser quelques larmes. Elle impressionnait l'adolescente.

Son regard vint se poser, ensuite, sur les deux tributs du district Sept à en juger par leur costume d'arbres. Le garçon avait la mâchoire très carrée et une incroyable musculature bien qu'il semblait être plus jeune que les carrières. La jeune fille était, elle aussi, plutôt musclée et possédait de longs cheveux roux bouclés. Ils avaient l'air peu commode.

Tout le contraire des deux enfants du district Huit, représentés ici par des vêtements recousus avec différents bouts de tissus. La fillette, bien moins grande que Skye, possédait une toute petite poitrine et n'avait pas plus de quinze ans. Elle avait un regard froid, mais semblait très protectrice envers le second tribut. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aux yeux incroyablement bleus. Il était un peu perdu et restait collé à la fille de son district comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Si cela révoltait déjà Skyler de voir deux tributs peu âgés condamnés à se battre, il ne s'agissait cependant pas des plus jeunes. En effet, lorsqu'elle vit les deux du district Douze, elle fut encore plus abasourdie. Ce n'était que des très jeunes enfants de douze ans, entièrement nus et couverts d'une épaisse couche de suie pour rappeler leur district. C'était terriblement choquant. Et l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de sponsors, vêtus de la sorte…

Finalement, elle alla rejoindre l'autre tribut qui l'accompagnait, lui aussi vêtu d'une queue de poisson et armé d'un trident pour symboliser le dieu des mers.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent sur leur char, Skyler sentit la pression grandir dans son estomac, mais elle tenta de se calmer intérieurement. Cela lui fut plutôt aisé en voyant tous ces gens qui s'extasiaient devant de pauvres enfants envoyés tout droit en enfer. A présent, elle était en colère. Ce qu'ils pouvaient la répugner.

Elle aurait souhaité que sous le bouton de sa manette se cache une bombe qui exploserait le visage amusé de ces personnes pleines de vices. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle appuya, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Cependant, ce fut plutôt joli à regarder. Toutes les écailles qui composaient sa queue de poisson se mirent à scintiller, pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs qui en furent émerveillés.

Puis, ils arrivèrent au centre du Grand Cirque et furent accueillis par le président Snow en personne qui fit son éternel speech. Il ne changeait jamais de discours si bien que beaucoup avait fini par le connaître par cœur. Ce n'était pas le cas de Skyler, mais elle en connaissait suffisamment les grandes lignes pour ne pas y prêter attention.

Et puis tous ces gens qui la regardaient la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle avait besoin de sortir, quitter cet endroit trop plein de monde. Parce que malgré le monde fou qu'il y avait, malgré les tributs qui l'entouraient, malgré Blaine à côté d'elle, elle se sentait cruellement seule à cet instant. Et elle haïssait la solitude plus encore que les jeux de la faim.

- Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! conclut le Président, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

A ces mots, les chars se remirent en route vers les boxes, cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Skyler descendit aussitôt, se sentant étouffer. Elle était patraque et avait envie de vomir. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Et assez vite, puisque Finnick arrivait déjà à grands pas, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Tu as fait une forte impression avec ta tenue, Skyler ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Lavina n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens, cette année.

Parvenant finalement à se calmer, Skye lui rendit son sourire.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle aurait peut-être des sponsors. Non, elle s'en fichait bien de cela. C'était uniquement par pure politesse devant l'exaltation qu'avait Finnick.

Il avait l'air tellement joyeux à cet instant qu'elle n'osa pas lui avouer. Elle n'osa pas lui dire que ce n'était pas un ridicule costume de sirène qui allait la sauver. Elle n'osa pas lui confesser qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et qu'elle était prête.

Plus vite ces foutus jeux commenceraient, plus vite ce cauchemar se terminerait.

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre qui introduit l'équipe de préparation de Skyler ainsi que certains tributs ?_

_Est-ce que cette styliste, Lavina, vous plaît ?_

_Qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme qu'a croisé Skye ? Est-ce qu'il vous intrigue, vous aussi ? :p_

_Et ainsi, on commence à voir une approche légère de Finnick vers Skyler qui semble... plutôt froide pour le moment :)_

_Quant à Blaine, toujours aussi stupide, je dois l'avouer ^^_

_J'espère en tous cas que le chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, vendredi (pas à la même heure j'espère .) :)_

_Je vous aime mes reviewers d'amour _


	4. L'Entraînement

**Note** **:** Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D

**Laura** = Le beau gosse chérubin, je l'imagine un peu comme Evan Peters si tu veux tout savoir :3 Et si tu aimes languir, bah... tu vas languir crois-moi :p

**Leorette** = Contente que tu aimes ma fiction :D Pour ce qui est de Finnick, il y a une évolution entre le gamin de quatorze ans et l'homme de vingt-et-un alors bien sûr, il était égoïste lors des jeux mais plus maintenant. Il s'est rendu compte d'avoir haïs ces gens trop longtemps... Voilà :D

Place au troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

**L'ENTRAINEMENT**

_Découvertes variées._

Le jour suivant, Skyler fut réveillée par la visite impromptue d'une muette qui venait lui apporter ses vêtements d'entraînement.

Cela eut le don de lui rappeler un peu trop rapidement la situation dans laquelle elle était. Condamnée à aller s'entraîner parmi de potentiels assassins ou pire, victimes.

Ce n'était pas humain d'avoir à subir cela. Devoir côtoyer des gens que l'adolescente se retrouvera obligée de tuer. Et même former des alliances, devenir amie avec eux… Tout cela n'était pas sain, le jeu en lui-même était malsain. Le Président Snow était malsain.

- Le meilleur moyen de survivre, c'est de s'allier aux carrières, remarqua Finnick alors qu'ils étaient en train de petit-déjeuner. Pour ça, rien de mieux que de montrer certains de vos… talents.

Il entendait par là, l'habilité de ses tributs à tuer. Il fallait donc se battre pour prouver sa valeur auprès des tributs des districts de carrière. Du moins, c'était ce que semblait suggérer leur premier mentor.

Un conseil qu'il n'avait pourtant pas appliqué durant ses jeux. Alors, quoi ? Il essayait de les induire en erreur ? Ou de les empêcher de faire la même erreur que lui ? Seulement, il était l'un des vainqueurs, au final. Alors, sa stratégie n'était-elle pas meilleure que celle qu'il conseillait ?

Heureusement, Mags aussi était là pour aider. Et Skye s'aperçut bien vite que sa grand-mère d'adoption n'était pas d'accord avec son partenaire. En effet, elle hochait la tête négativement avec conviction.

Si Blaine ne semblait pas l'avoir noté –ou faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer-, l'autre tribut, elle, avait vu que son mentor ne leur conseillait pas de s'allier. Pas avec les carrières, du moins. C'était la façon dont Skyler avait interprété la chose.

Cependant, lorsque la petite femme posa son doigt sur sa bouche, de manière à lui inciter à faire silence, cela fit changer l'interprétation de l'adolescente. Elle se fichait bien que ses tributs fassent ami-ami avec ceux de carrière. L'important, c'était qu'ils ne montrent aucun de leur talent. Pas devant les autres. Et pour cause, il en allait de leur vie.

Deux cas étaient envisageables. S'ils se dévoilaient et qu'ils se trouvaient être peu doués au final, ils seraient jugés comme faibles et donc, comme facilement abattables. Ils mourraient dans les premiers. En revanche, s'ils se trouvaient être doués, alors ils seront jugés comme potentiellement dangereux. Et ils seraient tués dans les premiers, là encore.

A deux reprises, Skye avait constaté les dégâts causés par l'entraînement durant les jeux. Pour ses deux frères, bien entendu. Ils n'avaient pas appliqués la même stratégie, mais ils avaient été facilement repérés par les districts de carrière. En faisant d'eux des alliés, ils étaient tranquilles. Jusqu'à ce que l'alliance vole en éclat, bien sûr.

Ce fut pourquoi, elle refusa d'appliquer le conseil de Finnick, favorisant celui de Mags. La discrétion. Et rien de mieux pour cela que de choisir des ateliers de survis.

Le premier qu'elle choisit proposait d'apprendre à faire un feu. Cela tombait bien, dans son district, il faisait tellement chaud que les feux étaient inutiles. Or, si elle tombait sur une arène froide ou même humide, elle en aurait besoin.

Cependant, il était conseillé aux tributs de ne pas laisser leur feu allumé trop longtemps, au risque de se faire repérer par les autres. C'était toujours un bon avertissement de pris. L'adolescente était sûre que la plupart des jeunes tributs se ferait attraper à cause de cela.

Ensuite, elle se rendit à un second atelier qui proposait d'apprendre à soigner de petites blessures. Cela consistait essentiellement à savoir faire quelques points de suture. La personne qui s'occupait de ce cours, plutôt petit et chétif, avait tant la tremblote qu'il lui était difficile de tenir l'aiguille. Résultat, il n'était pas très utile pour aider Skyler, qui semblait incapable de suturer le mannequin en face d'elle.

Elle fut cependant surprise par le garçon en face d'elle. C'était le tribut du district Huit qu'elle avait vu au défilé. Celui qui restait toujours collé à l'autre petite avec lui. Du moins, durant la parade. Seulement à présent, il était seul. Et, chose étonnante, il maniait l'aiguille à la perfection.

Enfin, c'était moins étonnant quand on savait que le district Huit était connu pour la fabrication du textile. Cet enfant était quasiment né avec une aiguille en main. Cependant, cela ne justifiait pas sa capacité à suturer. Le tissu textile n'avait certainement rien à voir avec le tissu humain. Et pourtant, Skyler devait le reconnaître, il était bien plus doué qu'elle.

Et visiblement, il l'avait remarqué lui-aussi, puisqu'il vint à sa rescousse.

- Tu t'y prends mal, lui fit-il remarquer, très sérieusement. Il faut que l'aiguille passe beaucoup plus près, sinon tu vas suturer dans le vide. Regarde.

Il lui prit la main et, avec toute la dextérité d'un chirurgien professionnel, l'aida à passer l'aiguille dans la peau du mannequin. En quelques secondes la suture était faite. Et en autant de temps, l'adolescente était conquise par ce petit tribut.

Malheureusement, il restait un tribut et serait, lui aussi, condamné à mourir. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance, bien qu'il fût capable de soigner. Il y aurait bien un moment où il devrait se battre. Or manier une aiguille ne signifiait pas qu'on pouvait manier une épée.

Skyler le remercia d'un signe de tête et il reprit sa place, comme si de rien était.

Puis, elle se rendit à un autre endroit qui était spécialisé en détection des aliments comestibles et de ceux mortels. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à s'en être intéressée puisqu'un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année vint la rejoindre, suivi par une fille du même âge aux cheveux courts et roux. Elle avait un regard froid et semblait concentrée, absorbée par les paroles de la femme qui présentait l'atelier.

Skye, elle, était plus absorbée par les combats qui se déroulaient dans un autre atelier. Un assistant était mené à mal par le garçon du district Deux et sa machette, tandis que pour sa partenaire, c'était les cibles qui goûtaient aux flèches de son arc.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à la place de ses cibles. La demoiselle du Deux avait, semblait-il, dans l'idée de la tuer. Du moins, c'était ce que son regard avait suggéré à la parade. Or, elle ne se voyait définitivement pas faire le poids contre une si bonne archère. Le seul avantage qu'elle pourrait avoir, c'était que la fille du Deux mettait beaucoup de temps pour viser sa cible. Si elle bougeait assez vite, elle pourrait réussir à esquiver ses flèches.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par une main posée sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter. C'était la demoiselle rousse.

- Ils sont bêtes, constata-t-elle en parlant évidemment des tributs de carrière. Ils ignorent donc qu'une fois dans l'arène, faire la distinction entre une baie de Sureau Mortel et une myrtille pourra leur sauver la vie.

La rouquine lui posa dans les mains des baies mais, n'ayant pas tout écouté, Skyler se retrouva incapable de savoir si elles étaient dangereuses ou pas. L'autre fille en prit une et la retourna pour lui montrer un point où le violet était plus foncé. La tribut du Quatre regarda sur une autre baie et trouva la même marque.

Alors celle qui lui parlait la seconde d'avant reposa la petite bille violette en secouant la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas comestibles.

- Quand ils seront affamés et incapable de trouver du gibier, leurs épées ne leur seront plus d'aucune utilité, fit-elle avant de passer à un autre atelier.

Skye ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle et de ce fait, se promit de garder la rouquine de son côté. Si jamais elle se décidait à faire une alliance, elle la voudrait à coup sûr dans son équipe. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de lui sauver la vie ?

Si elle se retrouvait dans une situation identique, à présent, elle saurait faire la distinction entre une baie empoisonnée et une simple myrtille. Et c'était un peu grâce à cette fille.

Enfin, la tribut du Quatre se rendit à un dernier atelier, celui de camouflage. Il y avait déjà une demoiselle là-bas. Elle la reconnut très facilement, c'était la petite fille du Six. La blondinette qui avait parue si forte lors du défilé, comme si les jeux ne lui faisaient pas peur.

A cet instant, elle était en train de se peindre le bras pour qu'il ressemble à une pierre. Et c'était incroyablement bien réussi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, chaque détail était parfait, travaillé pour ressembler un maximum à cette pierre. Un œil expert trouverait sûrement des défauts, mais Skyler n'en voyait aucun.

Elle était tellement ébahie par le coup de pinceau de la fillette, qu'elle en oublia ce qu'elle faisait. En l'occurrence, une tentative de transformer sa jambe en un arbre. Qui ressemblait plus à un tas de boue, maintenant.

En l'apercevant, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de pousser un juron qui fit réagir la fille du Six. Elle regarda à son tour la jambe de Skye et se mit à rire si fort que beaucoup se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était très agréable d'entendre un rire franc, provenant d'une si petite chose.

Lorsqu'elle se calma, enfin, elle parvint à dire :

- Si tu te camoufles comme ça dans l'arène, tu peux être sûre qu'ils te remarqueront.

Elle parlait, bien entendu, des carrières. A croire qu'ils étaient un peu tous persuadés que c'était eux contre les carrières. Pourtant, il fallait l'avouer, ils finiraient tous par s'entre-tuer, carrière ou pas. C'était le but de ces jeux, après tout.

La fillette du Six s'approcha alors de Skyler et commença à donner quelques coups de pinceaux sur sa jambe qui était toute brune. Tandis qu'elle faisait cela, elle s'adressa à l'adolescente qui se laissait faire sans rien dire :

- Je m'appelle Pearlie, et toi ?

La brunette hésita. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de devenir amie avec un autre tribut. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'une petite fille fragile qu'elle devrait certainement tuer, au final. Néanmoins, dire son nom ne pourrait pas faire de mal, pas vrai ? Ce n'était qu'un nom après tout. Pas un pacte secret.

- Skyler.

La petite parut surprise d'avoir une réponse.

Elle avait dû cerner le caractère de l'adolescente pour penser qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas son nom. Parce que si elle n'avait pas été une fillette condamnée à mourir, Skyler n'aurait certainement pas daigné lui répondre. Seulement, elle devait avoir besoin d'amis. Et apparemment, même le garçon de son district n'avait pas envie d'en faire parti.

- Tu es du Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle, bien qu'elle se doute de la réponse. Tu étais en sirène hier…

Cette fois-ci, la brunette préféra ne pas répondre, c'était plus sûr. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête vers la positive. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser croire qu'elle était prête à se lier d'amitié avec elle, aussi mignonne soit-elle. Elle était venue pour tuer les carrières et mourir en paix. Tisser des liens n'avait jamais été son fort et ne le serait jamais.

Et cette pauvre petite avait besoin de quelqu'un de solide, de toute façon. Pas d'une adolescente incapable de se gérer. Non, Pearlie devait pouvoir compter sur son partenaire de district. Ou alors, juste sur elle-même. Parce qu'au fond, ils étaient tous seuls contre les autres.

- Voilà, finalement, ce n'est pas si mal, fit la fillette en reposant le pinceau.

Skyler admira sa jambe un long moment. Elle avait réussi à passer de la boue à un arbre en si peu de temps. Elle avait changé la croûte en chef d'œuvre.

Cette fille était vraiment douée. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se cacher assez longtemps pour que les plus brutaux meurent. Pas tous les tributs, bien entendu, l'adolescente n'était pas naïve à ce point. Mais elle espérait que Pearlie soit capable de rester camouflée suffisamment longtemps pour lui éviter une mort douloureuse.

C'était décidé, elle s'efforcerait de tuer les carrières. Pas uniquement pour ses frères, mais aussi pour Pearlie et puis, pour cette fille rousse et pour le petit du district Huit. Pour eux, elle devait éliminer les plus dangereux. Ensuite, elle pourrait partir en paix.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme la matinée. Après le déjeuner, qu'elle avait passé seule contrairement à son partenaire de district, qui avait déjà signé son alliance avec les carrières, elle était retournée dans d'autres ateliers de survis. Elle apprenait vite, c'était un atout indispensable.

Et puis, finalement, épuisée mentalement, elle était remontée à l'étage qu'on leur avait attribué. Là, elle avait mangé avec Gussie, Finnick, Mags et Blaine, en silence. Un silence horriblement pesant. Tout le monde se regardait, se toisait sans rien dire. Pour Mags, c'était habituel. Seulement, les autres devaient bien parler, parfois. Pas pendant ce repas en tous cas.

En revanche, après, oui. Ce fut ce que constata Skyler, tandis qu'elle était assise sur son lit, admirant grâce à une grande baie vitrée, sorte de télé, son district.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit Mags. Quelle surprise de voir un jeune homme blond au sourire charmeur passer le pas de la porte.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide, commença par dire Finnick en voyant le regard plein d'incompréhension de Skye, mais Blaine m'a dit que les carrières projetaient de te tuer dans les premiers.

L'adolescente ne fut pas surprise d'entendre cette déclaration. Elle avait passé sa journée à ne participer qu'à des ateliers de survis, sans montrer la moindre aptitude au combat. Et elle n'avait parlé qu'à des tributs plus jeunes et plus faibles. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment peur, en soit.

Et justement, le problème, c'était que les carrières éliminaient toujours les plus faibles et les plus dangereux en même temps. Lors du bain de sang.

Cependant, si la remarque ne l'avait pas surprise, le fait que ce soit Finnick qui vienne lui en parler fut plutôt étonnant. Il semblait même inquiet, ce qui paraissait impossible. Elle était la sœur des traitres, l'avait-il oublié ?

Si habituellement, Skyler aurait juste haussé les épaules, cette fois, elle n'avait pas envie de se taire.

- Et tu t'inquiétais pour moi, donc tu es venu me prévenir, c'est ça ?

Son ton glacial jeta un froid dans la pièce.

Elle s'était étonnée elle-même. D'habitude, elle était véritablement incapable d'aligner deux mots en la présence de Finnick. Par peur ou par admiration, elle ne pouvait trancher mais le fait était qu'elle ne parlait que très peu quand il était là.

Et cette fois, elle avait été directe et froide. Même lui semblait surpris de l'avoir entendu parler. C'était comme si les Hunger Games révélait autre chose que son pire côté. Cela donnait le courage d'oser affronter des personnes qu'on n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir affronter.

Le délaissé, l'abandonné, celui qui lui faisait ressentir tant de culpabilité en un regard. Le dernier avec qui elle aurait pensé avoir envie de parler. Elle venait de lui faire face et du même coup, elle avait affronté sa peur des représailles, sa peur de la tentation aussi. Car Finnick restait une tentation, elle ne l'oubliait pas.

- Juste… ne reste pas passive, sous peine d'être véritablement la première à mourir.

A nouveau ce conseil. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce qu'elle fasse ses preuves face aux carrières ? Avait-il tellement peur qu'elle soit vraiment la cible de ces tributs ? Avait-il tellement confiance en elle pour la pousser à montrer un talent qu'elle-même ignorait ? Finalement, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à le cerner.

Il était toujours si changeant. Même quand elle était plus jeune.  
Parfois, il était d'une grande tendresse avec elle, essayant de l'apprivoiser comme on apprivoise un oiseau. Et parfois, il faisait preuve d'une froideur extrême, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une fillette pleurnicheuse.

Il savait qu'il y avait plus en elle. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à le savoir, car même elle se sous-estimait. Après sa victoire, elle avait noté qu'il était devenu lunatique. Il lui arrivait d'essayer d'être sympa, l'espace d'un instant. Mais le reste du temps, il semblait toujours en colère contre le monde entier.

Mags avait fait des sous-entendus en montrant le Capitole à la télé. Skyler avait supposé que c'était eux qui l'avaient rendu amer. Et qu'au fond, cette colère n'était rien d'autre que de la tristesse et de la solitude.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, lui répondit-elle, pensant qu'il allait quitter la pièce.

Seulement, sa remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire, Finnick resta sur le seuil, plissant les yeux, comme s'il essayait d'analyser la demoiselle.

- Alors maintenant, tu décides de m'écouter ? s'enquit-il, sa voix trahissant une certaine surprise. Pourtant, la première fois que je t'ai conseillé de t'allier avec les carrières, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête.

Skyler ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération. Elle qui pensait pouvoir être seule, il semblait s'entêter.

Et puis, d'ailleurs, que cherchait-il à prouver ? Qu'il avait raison de la pousser à devenir l'alliée des carrières ? Sûrement pas, non. Une alliance pouvait être rompue. Et en l'occurrence, dans les jeux de la faim, l'était toujours.

Cela lui aurait garantit de vivre un peu plus longtemps, mais pas de gagner la partie. Même elle le savait, alors pourquoi essayer de la persuader du contraire ?

- J'ai fais confiance à Mags, elle a plus d'expérience, se justifia-t-elle. Et puis, je ne sais même pas si je vais t'écouter au final. Disons que j'en prends note, c'est tout.

Sa réponse fit sourire Finnick et paralysa l'adolescente. Elle adorait son sourire autant qu'elle pouvait le haïr.

C'était étrange qu'une personne puisse faire ressentir tant de sentiments contraires. De la peur et de l'admiration, de la culpabilité et de l'attirance. Il incarnait une tentation à laquelle elle ne pouvait et ne devait céder. Ils se haïssaient depuis tellement longtemps à présent. Comment leurs sentiments pourraient-ils changer ?

Mags, elle, semblait persuadée que cela était possible. Mais Mags était un peu folle. Finnick ne pourrait jamais pardonner aux O'Brian de l'avoir laissé tomber. Et Skyler ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Finnick d'avoir maudit sa famille. Il y avait un trou béant entre eux.

En attendant, Finnick avait sourit. Pourquoi avait-il sourit ?

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, c'est dingue.

Skyler tiqua. Que voulait-il dire par « pas changé » ?

Elle était, pourtant, persuadée d'avoir évolué. D'être devenue plus belle, plus mature, plus sûre d'elle, plus froide aussi. Elle croyait qu'à travers les épreuves, elle avait réussi à devenir une nouvelle personne.

Quand elle pensait à elle étant petite, elle ne revoyait que le garçon manqué qui trainait toujours dans les pattes de son frère et de son ami. Cette fillette pleine de joie de vivre qui adorait embêter l'un comme l'autre pour ensuite aller cafter à sa mère les bêtises qu'ils projetaient de faire, si jamais ils refusaient de l'entraîner avec. Elle savait déjà être très persuasive étant plus jeune.

A présent qu'elle avait grandi, c'était comme si cette fillette était morte avec ses frères. Elle ne riait plus, elle ne souvenait même plus du son de son propre rire. Elle souriait, parfois, mais c'était souvent faux. Elle n'avait plus rien de joyeux en elle. Elle n'avait pas non plus de tristesse. En fait, elle avait masqué ses sentiments, c'était plus sûr.

Alors, oui, elle avait changé.

- Tu es toujours aussi têtue, remarqua-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre la raison de sa première remarque.

Oh… Oui, bien sûr, il avait toujours été le premier à le dire. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il ne manquait jamais l'occasion de le lui rappeler. « Laisse tomber, Declan, elle est trop têtue ta sœur. » disait-il à longueur de journée. Il avait raison bien entendu. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Quand elle pensait quelque chose, il était difficile de lui ôter l'idée de la tête. Elle était ainsi.

Mags lui avait montré une photo de sa mère, une fois, quand elle parlait précisément du fait qu'elle était trop têtue. C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle était comme sa mère à son âge. Elle espérait, cependant, ne pas avoir le même dessein. Qu'elle était bête, elle ne l'aurait pas. Elle mourrait bien avant.

- Toi, en revanche, tu as bien changé, monsieur je-drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge ! Le charia-t-elle.

C'était vrai qu'avant, Finnick était plutôt discret avec les filles. Il était incapable d'aligner deux mots face à une jolie demoiselle. Jusqu'aux Hunger Games où il était devenu le véritable charmeur que tout le monde connaissait à présent.

L'espace d'un instant, leur complicité enfantine était revenue. Non, ils n'avaient jamais été excessivement proches, mais enfants, ils jouaient si souvent tous les trois qu'il y avait une certaine complicité, oui.

Et elle s'était emparée d'eux, à cet instant. Ils se taquinaient comme s'ils étaient retombés en enfance. Leur chamaillerie, leur dispute pour un oui ou pour un non, les nombreuses fois où Skyler envoyait Finnick se faire voir… Oui, c'était comme si leur enfance se manifestait à nouveau.

Néanmoins, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, à présent. Ils étaient presque des adultes. Et ainsi, l'innocence de leur « presque amitié » avait évoluée. Il y avait autre chose, maintenant.

Si Skye ne le cachait pas mais l'expliquait par une manifestation hormonale, l'ancien gagnant des Hunger Games ne pouvait même pas se l'avouer. Elle avait été la petite-sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Et à présent, voilà qu'il se sentait attiré par elle.

- Fais gaffe, on pourrait croire que tu es jalouse, lança-t-il pour la taquiner.

Cependant, il y avait bien sûr plus dans cette simple phrase qu'une petite moquerie. C'était un moyen pour lui de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul dans l'affaire à supporter une attraction trop forte. Comme deux aimants attirés l'un par l'autre, tout en étant repoussés. Un fait physique inexplicable. C'était ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence.

Seulement, la taquinerie tomba à l'eau car cela ne fit que rappeler l'adolescente à l'ordre.

Elle ne pouvait s'autoriser aucune distraction. Elle était devant les portes de l'enfer. Et malheureusement ou heureusement, Finnick ne viendrait pas avec elle. Elle serait entièrement seule dans cette arène. Si elle venait à s'attacher à quelqu'un à l'extérieur, il lui serait trop difficile d'appliquer son plan. Elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

Même s'il était incroyable beau avec son adorable sourire. Même si elle avait toujours voulu savoir ce que c'était d'être dans ses bras. Même si déjà plus jeune, tout le monde sauf Finnick, avait remarqué qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Même si elle avait vraiment envie de se laisser aller à la tentation de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son mentor, rien qu'une fois. Elle ne devait pas.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Finnick, répondit-elle froidement. Dans quelques jours, je ne serais plus là alors je m'en moque bien.

Il y avait un avertissement dans cette phrase. Une manière de le rappeler à l'ordre, lui aussi. Il était son mentor, cela signifiait qu'elle était quasiment condamnée à mourir. Qu'elle pouvait ne pas revenir.

Pourrait-il le supporter ? Il avait déjà perdu son meilleur ami et un garçon qu'il avait considéré longtemps comme son frère. Serait-il capable de supporter de perdre cette fille ? Celle qu'il avait longtemps désirée, en silence.

« Ne t'entiche pas de ma sœur, Odair ! » l'avait mis en garde Ty, une fois, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore participé aux jeux de la faim. C'était sa manière à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait que l'adolescent était attaché à la plus jeune O'Brian.

« Je l'ai vu… j'ai vu dans tes yeux que la seule chose qui t'importait plus que notre trahison, sur cette estrade, c'était la réaction de Skye. » avait dit Declan, quand il était revenu des jeux. C'était d'ailleurs une des dernières choses qu'il lui avait dites.

Et il avait vu juste. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas que le manque de réaction des frères O'Brian qui avait compté pour lui. Il y avait aussi le regard perdu de Skyler. Elle non plus n'avait pas compris pourquoi ses frères n'avaient pas réagi.

Cela lui avait donné un peu d'espoir, il comptait pour elle. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait pas cessé de se battre.

Pourtant, malgré l'avertissement, Finnick ne put s'empêcher d'entendre autre chose. C'était un moyen pour elle de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Elle aussi était attirée par le jeune homme. Elle aussi tentait en vain de résister à une tentation nouvelle. Il n'était pas le seul. Et ce fut la raison pour laquelle, juste avant de sortir, il lui dit :

- S'il-te-plaît, essaye de participer au moins à un atelier de combats. Je ne voudrai pas qu'ils te prennent pour cible.

Mais elle ignorait bien si c'était toujours en tant que mentor qu'il parlait, ou s'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

* * *

_Et voilà le premier jour d'entraînement passé :)_

_Alors, comme toujours, que pensez-vous des autres tributs ? On voit un peu plus le caractère de la petite Pearlie et de quelques autres tributs._

_Et le léger moment entre Finnick et Skyler vous plaît, j'espère. _

_Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas la romance... :/_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre en tous cas :D_

_J'vous aime mes reviewers d'amour _


	5. La Session Devant les Jurés

**Note :** Désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre aurait dû être posté la semaine dernière mais j'ai été occupée ailleurs...

Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir !

Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire :3

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRIEME**

**LA SESSION DEVANT LES JURES**

_Premières mises à l'épreuve._

Le lendemain, Skyler prit la décision d'appliquer le conseil de son mentor.

Elle avait bien réfléchi, la nuit passée, et s'était dit que c'était peut-être le seul moyen d'avoir les carrières par surprise. Si elle devenait alliée avec eux, il lui serait plus aisé de les tuer. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se rapprocher d'eux. Si elle trouvait le moindre sentiment humain en eux, elle serait bien incapable de s'en débarrasser. Elle était donc tiraillée entre deux choix. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se décida à participer à l'atelier de tir à l'arc.

Lorsqu'elle y s'en rendit, au matin du second jour, elle fut bien agacée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir choisi cet atelier. En effet, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains était déjà en train de s'entraîner. Et elle était rudement douée.

En s'approchant, elle reconnut aisément la demoiselle du district Deux et son éternel regard froid qui adorait se poser sur Skyler. Cependant, l'adolescente était bien décidée à s'entraîner et ce n'était pas une tribut de carrière qui allait l'en empêcher.

Au hasard, elle saisit un arc et un carquois, puis se plaça en face d'une cible. Elle sentait les regards des autres tributs des districts de carrière posés sur elle, mais elle tenta de rester concentrée. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'elle et cette fichue cible. Malheureusement, l'arc était de trop dans cette partie et elle savait que s'il n'y avait eu que la flèche, elle l'aurait facilement lancée en plein dans la cible. Là, elle la loupa de quelques centimètres.

Ce que ne manqua pas de voir les autres tributs. Et ils lui firent savoir aussitôt en se moquant ouvertement, ne cachant pas leur rire et leur mine ravie.

Encore plus agacée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, la fille du Quatre s'empara d'un couteau et fit signe à un assistant de venir pour un duel. Au centre d'entraînement, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se battre entre tributs. En revanche, ils pouvaient demander à une personne extérieure de les aider. L'assistant en question était un homme de race noire, bien plus imposant que la jeune fille. Elle s'en moquait bien, elle était tellement en colère que plus rien ne comptait.

Elle s'imagina la tête de la fille du Deux à la place de celle de l'homme qui allait se battre contre elle. Et aussitôt, tout devint plus facile. Une tentative, manqué de peu. Esquive. Seconde tentative, touché. Bond en arrière pour éviter un assaut. Troisième tentative, arrêtée juste avant de toucher le cœur.

En soit, le combat fut plutôt rapide. Pourtant, cela avait suffit pour faire taire les railleries et tout le monde s'était remis à l'entraînement, dès qu'elle eut fini.

Néanmoins, Skyler eut le temps d'apercevoir que le garçon du Trois la regardait. Quand il croisa son regard, il lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne sut interpréter, puis retourna avec la fille de son district.

L'adolescente n'était pas sûre d'avoir marqué des points auprès des carrières, ce matin-là. Cependant, elle en fut assurée, au déjeuner. En effet, la jeune fille du Un vint la voir, juste avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger du centre. Elle avait l'air très sûr d'elle, comme n'importe quel tribut de carrière en fait.

- Salut, je suis Willow, District Un, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix suave. Ca te dirait de manger avec nous ?

Si cela sonnait comme une simple proposition, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus anodin, la brunette n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait très bien compris que c'était plus. C'était, pour les carrières, un moyen d'inviter les autres à rejoindre leur alliance.

Cela voulait, donc, dire qu'ils voulaient d'elle dans leur petit groupe. Donc, qu'elle représentait suffisamment une menace pour qu'ils s'en inquiètent. Mais, est-ce que Skyler avait envie de les rejoindre ? C'était une bonne question. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait de choix, en fait.

Seulement, après la séance de ce matin, elle se sentait capable de les tuer sans faire d'alliance. En fait, ce petit combat au couteau lui avait redonné confiance en elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette stratégie.

- Non merci, j'apprécie moyennement la compagnie des autres, dit-elle, accompagnant sa réponse d'un sourire hypocrite.

- Tu sais, tu devrais choisir ton camp, Quatre, la conseilla la tribut du Un mais cela résonnait comme une menace. Inutile de te dire que le meilleur est celui des carrières.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et tourna des talons, revenant auprès de ses congénères.

Cependant, si Skyler avait cru que le fait qu'elle refuse de faire partie de l'alliance des carrières n'allait pas se remarquer, elle avait tord. Aussitôt la fille du Un partie, elle fut rejointe par la petite blonde du Six.

- J'ai vu ce que tu viens de faire, lui dit-elle à peine arrivée. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas drôle d'être seule, alors… on peut rester ensemble, si tu veux. Je t'apprendrai à te camoufler !

L'adolescente aurait pu lui dire non. En fait, elle allait même le faire. Mais en voyant l'entrain que possédait cette fillette et l'envie qu'elle avait d'être dans « l'équipe » de Skyler, elle ne put s'y résoudre.

- D'accord, ça me va.

Après tout, cela ne lui promettait pas une alliance. C'était juste un déjeuner et un entraînement. Et ensuite, ce serait chacun pour soi. Et puis, elles n'étaient que deux, pas de quoi représenter une quelconque menace pour les carrières.

C'était ce qu'elle crut, mais Pearlie ne semblait pas du tout du même avis qu'elle et décida d'inviter son partenaire de district à manger avec eux. Le grand garçon aux jolies tâches de rousseurs semblait légèrement méfiant, mais lui non plus ne paraissait pas capable de résister à l'enthousiasme de la blondinette.

- Oh, Read, je te présente Skyler, elle est du district Quatre !

- Salut, fit le dénommé Read, sans sourire.

Bon, d'accord, ils étaient trois à présent, néanmoins cela ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec les carrières. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter de ce côté-là.

Enfin, sauf si les deux enfants du district Huit se décidaient à rejoindre la petite bande.

- On peut manger avec vous ? s'enquit le garçon aux yeux bleus, d'une douzaine d'année.

- Bien sûr, Eliott ! répondit joyeusement Pearlie.

Le fameux Eliott était celui qui avait aidé Skyler avec ces points de suture. Le professionnel de l'aiguille.

Et celle qui l'accompagnait, tout aussi petite que lui bien que semblant légèrement plus âgée, avait un don pour l'épée. L'adolescente l'avait déjà remarqué le premier jour. Elle savait manier l'arme blanche avec une précision effrayante. Elle était bien plus forte que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Pourtant, elle venait du Huit, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'entraîner.

Alors, d'où lui venait ce don ?

- Eh ! C'est que regrouper comme ça, on ferait presque peur aux carrières, remarqua-t-elle soudainement, en indiquant le bout de la table où étaient réunis les tributs du Un, Deux et Blaine.

La petite du Huit n'avait pas tord. Les carrières regardaient avec un certain intérêt la petite bande, comme s'ils les considéraient déjà comme une menace. Pourtant, avec trois enfants, un garçon maigrelet et une fille sans talent, il n'avait pas trop de quoi s'inquiéter. Il leur en fallait plus.

Et justement le « plus » arriva. A croire que le destin s'était décidé à écouter les remarques de Skyler. Une fille blonde au regard vague arriva et la demoiselle du Quatre la reconnut comme étant la tribut du Trois.

- Vous complotez contre les carrières ? s'enquit-elle, sa voix trahissant une certaine excitation.

- Tu en es ? lui répondit la fille du Huit, ravie de voir qu'une nouvelle voulait se joindre à eux.

Elle n'attendit pas que la Huit réitère sa demande pour s'assoir et fit signe à son partenaire de les rejoindre. Estimant qu'ils étaient déjà beaucoup, ils décidèrent de faire rapidement le tour de table pour connaître les identités de chacun.

De son côté, Skyler eut la bonne idée de trouver à chacun des signes distinctifs.

- Je m'appelle Brianne, se présenta la fille du Trois. Et lui, c'est Marlen.

Brianne portait un bandana rouge et c'était la seule blonde qui avait approximativement le même âge que la fille du Quatre.

Pour se souvenir de Marlen, c'était aisé. Il ressemblait à un ange, bien que plus âgé que les chérubins, cela allait de soit.

- Moi c'est Tanisha, district Huit, tout comme Eliott.

Tanisha avait constamment les sourcils froncés et était très petite, bien qu'elle parle comme une adulte.

Quant à Eliott, il avait des yeux incroyablement bleus et était le plus petit de tous les tributs, à l'exception de Pearlie.

- Je suis Pearlie, fit la blondinette, ne cachant pas son enthousiasme habituelle. Je viens du Six et Read aussi.

Pearlie, la petite blonde et Read, le rouquin aux tâches de rousseurs.

- Et toi, tu es ? S'enquit la fameuse Tanisha, en s'adressant à Skyler.

Perdue dans sa contemplation de chaque tribut, l'adolescente n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on s'adressait à elle.

En revanche, un autre avait eut le temps de répondre à sa place :

- C'est Skyler O'Brian, du district Quatre. Notre Sirène.

La demoiselle fut surprise de constater que Marlen sache jusqu'à son nom de famille. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule, car même Brianne le fixait d'une drôle de façon.

Comment avait-il su tout ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il renseigné sur elle ? Cela confirmait ce qu'elle pensait depuis un moment, il était intéressé par elle. Pour la tuer ? Ou juste parce qu'elle l'intriguait ? Se renseigner à ce point juste pour tuer une personne semblait ridicule. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu l'intriguer, elle était comme un livre ouvert.

Cependant, malgré son étonnement, elle voulut lui prouver qu'il ne savait pas tout d'elle et fit :

- Mais ma famille m'appelle Skye.

Elle n'avait pas songé que cela aurait pu avoir un quelconque impact, pourtant, ce fut le cas. C'était comme si elle cherchait à devenir plus intime avec eux. Comme si elle acceptait cette idée de petite bande, de potentiels alliés.

Et visiblement, cela plut à Pearlie.

- Je pourrais t'appeler Skye, moi aussi ?

Pauvre enfant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu suffisamment d'attention étant plus jeune, si elle cherchait constamment celle d'une personne adulte. Parce qu'à ses yeux, Skyler devait représenter une figure maternelle. Quelque chose dans le genre, en tous cas.

Une grande-sœur, peut-être ?

En tous cas, elle cherchait à obtenir son attention, son affection. Elle n'avait pas misé sur le bon cheval, cependant. L'adolescente n'était que peu démonstrative, même avec les êtres qu'elle aimait. Particulièrement avec les êtres qu'elle aimait. Les images de ses frères, puis de Finnick vinrent s'imposer en elle. Elle les balaya d'un revers et tenta un fin sourire :

- Si tu veux.

La fillette lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de la serrer dans ses bras, de ses minuscules forces. Skye se figea aussitôt, peu habituée aux manifestations d'amour ou d'amitié. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger l'enfant, qui resta ainsi quelques secondes encore.

Puis, la discussion reprit et dériva, comme n'importe quelle discussion sur des banalités. Cela avait si bien dérivé, qu'ils parvenaient même à trouver des choses drôles à dire et à faire rire les autres. Même Read s'était avéré être un blagueur hors-pair.

C'était convivial. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans les Hunger Games. Comme s'ils ne devaient pas se concentrer sur un but ultime : gagner. Comme s'ils n'allaient pas s'entretuer, dans deux jours. Comme s'ils n'étaient que des amis qui se retrouvaient, après quelques années.

Une seule personne ne perdait pas de vue le sujet énoncé à la base, soit les carrières : Tanisha. Et elle profita d'un blanc pour le relancer.

- Si on s'alliait tous contre les carrières, on serait sûr de gagner.

Etonnamment, ce fut Read qui la ramena à la raison :

- Calme tes ardeurs, on ne peut pas tous s'alliaient contre eux.

Elle allait demander pourquoi, mais elle s'en abstint. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Ils savaient tous pourquoi c'était impossible de former une alliance contre les carrières.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur.

Ils finiraient par être obliger de se tuer. Or, une fois les liens crées, il était impossible de les défaire si aisément…

- Promettons-nous au moins une chose, fit Brianne, très sûre d'elle. On essayera de tuer les carrières avant les autres, d'accord ?

Elle soutenait le regard d'une seule personne : Skyler. Les autres semblaient d'accord avec elle, ils firent tous un signe de tête pour approuver, mais pas l'adolescente.

C'était son plan de base, de toute façon… Mais justement, c'était _son_ plan. C'était elle qui avait prévu de faire tout cela, juste pour ne pas être oubliée avant de mourir. Et à présent, d'autres voulaient s'en charger avec elle.

Seulement, puisqu'ils semblaient tous la regarder en attendant sa réponse, elle ne put se dérober.

- Très bien, je marche aussi.

Le reste de la journée se déroula extrêmement vite. Elle décida de ne plus trop montrer son habilité au couteau, ni même de toucher une autre arme que l'épée. Puisque Tanisha lui avait gentiment proposé de l'entraîner avec cette arme, elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Ainsi, elle avait su comment l'enfant avait réussi à s'améliorer à l'épée. Contrairement à ce que Skyler pensait, les aiguilles ou les épées, pour la fillette, c'était du pareil au même. Ainsi, étant douée avec une aiguille, elle l'était aussi avec une épée.

Après son entrainement, elle décida de rejoindre Pearlie à l'atelier de camouflage et y passa la fin de son après-midi.

Une fois la nuit tombée et le dîner silencieux passé, Skye n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher.

Malheureusement, cette fois encore, Finnick avait décidé de venir l'embêter.

Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de se rendre à sa chambre, il se présenta à elle, lui bloquant le passage.

- Alors comme ça, tu m'as écouté, hein ? la taquina-t-il de suite.

- J'ai manié un peu le couteau, ouais… rien de bien impressionnant, répondit-elle derechef.

Elle tenta une première fois de passer, en le contournant. Pas moyen, il se remit sur son chemin, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était incroyablement séduisant, ainsi.

- Et tu montes une alliance contre les carrières ?

Ainsi donc c'était ce que Blaine lui avait dit.

Ils étaient bel et bien persuadés que le petit groupe avait décidé de former une alliance. Ils les considéraient vraisemblablement comme une menace potentielle. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, c'était plutôt jouissif de l'apprendre.

- C'est ce qu'ils croient ? s'enquit-elle, faussement surprise. Eh bien, notre petit repas a eu son impact et j'en suis ravie. Si je peux leur faire peur, avant le grand départ…

Sous-entendu, avant sa mort, bien évidemment.

Une seconde tentative de passer vint conclure ses propos, mais là encore, Finnick se retrouva sur son chemin.

- Tu essayes vraiment de me faire croire que tu n'as pas peur de ce qui va se passer dans l'arène ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, ce que Skyler trouva très craquant.

L'adolescente se stoppa dans sa troisième tentative. Elle se savait facile à déchiffrer, mais pas à ce point. Comment savait-il qu'elle commençait à douter ? Parce qu'il avait vu juste, en effet.

Au départ, elle se sentait prête à mourir. Elle était décidée à en tuer le plus grand nombre, si possibles les carrières, et à être tuée ensuite. Seulement plus elle restait là, plus elle doutait.

D'abord, il y avait Mags, qui semblait si malheureuse depuis qu'elle savait que Skyler était enrôlée dans les jeux de la faim. S'en remettrait-elle si jamais sa petite-fille de cœur ne revenait pas ? L'adolescente n'en était pas sûre.

Ensuite, il y avait ses propres capacités. Elle s'avérait douée en combat singulier, mais aussi dans les différents ateliers de survis. Pourrait-elle tenir seule dans l'arène jusqu'à la fin des jeux ? Elle commençait à le croire.

Et enfin, il y avait Finnick. Quelque chose de fort se passait entre eux, elle ne pouvait le nier. Y aurait-il une chance pour eux, après les jeux ? Elle parvenait à l'imaginer, mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Or pour toutes ces raisons, elle devait se battre. Et gagner.

Et oui, elle avait la trouille. Parce qu'il y avait plus à perdre qu'avant. Avant, elle n'avait personne et maintenant, elle avait Mags… et Finnick.

Mais justement, elle ne devait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse. Elle devait le persuader qu'elle était condamnée, le préparer mentalement. Si jamais elle ne revenait pas, les chances pour qu'elle parvienne à gagner étant très minces, il valait mieux qu'il pense qu'elle était prête à mourir.

- Je sais que je suis condamnée Finnick, répondit-elle et sa voix ne trembla pas. Je suis prête.

- Je ne crois pas que tu le sois, lui fit-il aussitôt, la surprenant un peu. On n'est jamais prêt à affronter sa mort, Skye.

Elle était étonnée. Etonnée du ton si froid et distant qu'il avait employé. Etonnée de ses propos qui sentaient une expérience vécue. Et surtout, étonnée de l'avoir entendu l'appeler « Skye ».

Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois remontée à sept ans. Lorsqu'elle avait fait l'impensable. Elle l'avait complètement oublié mais les intonations dans la voix de son interlocuteur lui avaient rappelé…

Cela lui avait rappelé le jour de la moisson des 65ème Hunger Games. Juste avant que Finnick ne soit choisi. Avant que tout ne change entre eux. « Et si tu étais choisi ? » « Alors, je gagnerai et je me pavanerai parmi les plus riches. » « Ty ne te laissera jamais y aller. » « Et pourquoi ça ? » « Parce que tu es comme son frère. » « Donc le tiens, aussi. » « Non, ce n'est pas parei… Pour moi, tu es… » « Je suis l'homme de ta vie ! Alors si je suis choisi, tâche de ne pas l'oublier. » « T'es bête ! » « Et toi, tu gâches toujours tout ! » « Finn' ! » « Skye !... Tu ne m'oublieras pas, promis ? » « Promis. ».

C'était la seule fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls. La seule fois où Skyler avait parlé plus de trois mots rien qu'avec lui. La seule fois où Finnick s'était livré à elle, même si ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, dites un jour.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé.

Et c'était la première fois où Skyler avait pris conscience d'une chose : Finnick faisait parti de son passé, son présent et son avenir.

Néanmoins, elle refusait de lui avouer maintenant. Pas dans ces circonstances. Alors, elle se contenta de le charrier, comme il l'aurait fait, pour esquiver le sérieux du sujet.

- Fais gaffe, on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes vraiment.

Il parut légèrement surpris de l'entendre répéter, à l'exception de quelques mots, ce qu'il avait dit la veille, mais il ne se déroba pas pour autant. Au contraire, il se rapprocha d'elle, brisant toutes barrières personnelles invisibles entre eux.

- Et si c'était le cas ? s'enquit-il, sa voix étant devenue beaucoup plus agréable.

C'était comme une caresse à ses oreilles. Mais elle devait tout cesser, immédiatement.

Pourtant, elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cette attraction.

- Est-ce vraiment encore le mentor qui parle ?

Ils étaient si proches qu'elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme sur son visage. Il n'avait qu'à faire un pas et elle était sienne.

Il se pencha légèrement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre un geste de plus de sa part. C'était une torture telle que ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober à chaque seconde écoulée. Son cœur battait encore plus vite que lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait être tribut.

Tribut… Oui, elle était tribut. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de céder à Finnick. Pas maintenant.

Usant d'une force dont elle ignorait jusqu'à la provenance, elle parvint à reculer, quittant l'espace d'attraction qui l'attirait tel un aimant.

Le jeune homme parut totalement désemparé face à ce geste. Cependant, l'adolescente ne prit même pas le temps de se justifier, elle fonça dans sa chambre, gardant la tête baissée et la referma à clé derrière elle.

Elle ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas être attirée par Finnick. Pas dans ces circonstances. Sa vie entière était en jeu et elle, elle ne pensait qu'à écouter une pulsion, un désir enfoui depuis si longtemps. Elle avait attendu des années, elle pourrait attendre encore.

Et si elle venait à mourir… Peu importait, à présent. Elle l'avait repoussé, il devait croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Quelle idiote ! Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait… Elle était perdue.

* * *

Le jour qui suivit, Skyler se réveilla avec une boule à l'estomac. C'était cet après-midi qu'elle avait sa séance privée devant les jurés. Elle devait faire son maximum pour les impressionner. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pour elle. Elle ignorait jusqu'à son « talent »…

En arrivant dans la salle d'attende, elle aperçut immédiatement la petite Pearlie, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Puis son regard se posa sur les autres tributs.

Certains, ceux avec qui elle avait mangé la veille, se souhaitaient bonne chance en silence. D'autres, les plus jeunes des districts pauvres, refusaient de jeter un coup d'œil sur leurs adversaires, trop effrayés. Enfin, il y avait évidemment les plus sûrs d'eux. Les tributs des districts de carrière, Blaine et les deux du district Sept. Elle avait rarement vu des tributs du Sept afficher une mine si réjouissante. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir une chance de gagner.

D'un autre côté, Skye avait la sensation qu'il y avait bien moins de tributs « forts » cette année que les précédentes.

Une voix grave appela la fille du district Un et celle-ci sourit à ses congénères. Elle entra dans la salle pour sa séance. La brunette du Quatre supposa qu'elle allait faire une démonstration de ses talents avec une épée. Elle l'avait manipulée durant les deux entrainements, en tous cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut autour du garçon du même district. Celui-là était incroyablement fort et adorait les armes lourdes, comme les massues. Pas de doute qu'il en utiliserait une pour épater les jurés.

Après lui, vint le district Deux. La fille archère et le garçon à la machette.

Puis le district Trois. Lorsque Brianne fut appelée, elle fit un clin d'œil à son partenaire qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

Ils s'entendaient très bien, ces deux-là. L'adolescente l'avait déjà remarqué, à la manière dont ils se regardaient. Et puis, ils restaient toujours ensemble durant les entrainements. Et la fille avait beaucoup de mal à le quitter des yeux. Ce n'était pas forcément un avantage dans l'arène. Il pouvait devenir sa faiblesse. Elle était plus jeune, donc plus naïve. Il lui fallait un mentor et apparemment, elle avait choisi Marlen.

En revanche, le garçon était bien plus mature. Il serait faire la différence entre son amitié pour cette fille et les jeux. L'importance, c'était de gagner. Quitte à perdre ses alliés.

Skyler ignorait bien ce que Brianne avait comme talent. Durant les entrainements, elle était restée avec son partenaire, ne montrant pas vraiment de don particulier. Elle ne maniait pas vraiment bien les armes, n'arrivait à se camoufler que partiellement et ne paraissait pas plus intelligente qu'une autre. Etait-elle seulement apte à vivre dans l'arène ?

Marlen, en revanche, avait beaucoup de cartes en main. Il était particulièrement doué avec une lance, mais aimait toutes autres armes. Et puis, il n'était pas bête. Il serait survivre dans l'arène suffisamment longtemps pour songer à en ressortir vainqueur. La fille du Quatre n'en doutait pas.

Enfin, ce fut à son tour. La pression était montée d'un cran à chaque passage d'un autre tribut et elle était, malgré tout, heureuse d'être du quatrième district. Elle osait à peine imaginer l'angoisse des tributs du douzième.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle remarqua en premier Seneca Crane.

Cela faisait un an qu'il était l'organisateur des jeux. Beaucoup le considérait comme le meilleur, car il était extrêmement pointu. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, au moment où il devait le faire.

L'année précédente, il avait surpris le publique avec son arène. Et il avait eu la chance d'avoir une étonnante gagnante : Johanna Mason, la fille du Sept. Elle avait prétendu être faible pour ne pas paraître une menace et ensuite… elle s'en était donnée à cœur joie. C'était une bonne stratégie, bien entendu… Si on était décidé à gagner.

En tous cas, cela donnait une pression supplémentaire au fameux Seneca pour cette année. Cependant, s'il était vu comme un spécialiste en la matière, Skyler, elle, le considérait juste comme un boucher de plus.

- District Quatre, Skyler O'Brian, se présenta-t-elle une fois en place.

Deux des jurés parurent surpris en entendant ce nom. Bien entendu, c'était des anciens, ils avaient dû connaître Declan. Elle espérait que cela ne joue pas en sa défaveur.

Son second frère n'avait eu que six et même si c'était une assez bonne note, Skyler voulait plus. Elle voulait même battre Ty, qui avait eu neuf. Elle haïssait que les gens la voient comme une pauvre victime et à travers sa note, elle espérait que cela les fasse changer d'opinion.

Tous la fixèrent avec attention tandis qu'elle choisissait ce qu'elle allait faire. Un arc, des lances, quelques couteaux et un peu de peinture. Elle avait l'embarra du choix.

En posant son regard sur les couteaux, puis sur l'arc, elle eut soudainement une révélation. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle prit l'un des instruments pointus dans sa main et regarda à peine la cible avant de le lancer dessus. Il alla se planter près du centre sans aucune difficulté.

Elle songea à jeter un coup d'œil vers les jurés, mais préféra éviter, de peur de se déconcentrer.

Elle en saisit un second et recommença sur une autre cible. Là encore, il s'y logea sans problème.

Puis elle en prit plusieurs d'un coup et lança le premier, se déplaça avec une certaine agilité vers un autre pour s'exécuter une seconde fois, fit un salto-arrière et lança le troisième sans prendre beaucoup de temps pour viser.

Enfin, elle s'empara d'un énième couteau et fixa son but ultime. Une cible légèrement plus proche que les autres. L'adolescente ferma ensuite les yeux et sentit les regards pesants des jurés sur elle, tandis qu'elle inspirait. Et enfin, elle lança le couteau.

Elle entendit des petits cris de surprise et se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour voir que le couteau était planté en plein milieu de la cible. Elle masqua son propre étonnement en un sourire fier et salua les membres.

Et juste avant de sortir, elle jeta un bref regard vers Seneca Crane. Celui-ci l'applaudissait en lui rendant son sourire. Elle prit cela comme une mise à l'épreuve de plus. Mais elle se sentait prête à relever le défi.

* * *

- Tout se joue sur cette note, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? annonça Finnick, tandis que ses deux tributs attendaient les résultats dans le petit salon.

Blaine était assis à côté de Gussie et fixait avec attention l'écran. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne ressentait même pas une once d'inquiétude. Il paraissait incroyablement serein.

De son côté, Skyler, assise entre Finnick et Mags, était morte de peur.

Et si sa prestation n'avait pas été suffisante ?

Bien sûr, jusqu'à l'entrée dans la salle, elle n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Seulement, par la suite, tout était devenu clair. Cela avait sonné comme une évidence pour elle.

Elle se savait douée avec les couteaux. Elle en avait fait l'expérience durant l'entrainement avec l'assistant. Elle avait même réussi à le toucher, alors qu'il était bien plus massif qu'elle. Cela semblait, donc, être son arme de prédilection.

Et puis, il y avait eu cet arc. Cela lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de difficulté à viser juste. Le problème n'était pas la flèche, c'était l'arc. Il était en trop. Alors, pourquoi ne pas lancer un autre instrument ? Et pourquoi ne pas pousser le vice jusqu'à utiliser son arme favorite ? C'était ce qu'elle ferait. Et elle l'avait fait.

Pour ce qui était de l'agilité, c'était avant tout dû à son entraînement sur la plage. Oui, elle s'était entrainée bien malgré elle. C'était Declan qui avait insisté, une fois Ty envoyé à la boucherie… Elle avait, donc, pris quelques heures de son temps pour faire des parcours d'agilité sur la plage. Elle grimpait aux arbres, esquivait des petits bouts de bois que lui lançaient son frère ou courait sur des kilomètres. Le but était de lui donnait une condition physique, pas un talent, bien entendu. Et comme elle était du district Quatre, considéré comme un alter-ego des districts de carrière, les Pacificateurs ne l'embêtaient pas avec cet entrainement clandestin.

Enfin, la cible qu'elle avait tentée à l'aveugle n'était pas du tout prévue. Elle s'était simplement dit que puisqu'elle passait juste après les districts Un, Deux et Trois, cela devait être bluffant. Et elle avait tenté, en étant persuadée qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Oui, c'était plutôt un coup de chance. Mais la vie n'était-elle pas faite uniquement de chance et de malchance ? Au final, elle avait réussi son coup. Seulement, serait-ce suffisant ?

Les résultats apparurent, finalement, à l'écran. Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur préféré du Capitole, annonçait les notes avec son éternel sourire.

Le garçon du district Un, qui se nommait Baldric, obtint la note de onze. Sa collègue, Willow, un huit. C'était un excellent départ. Le garçon du Deux, du nom de Cohen, eut un neuf. De même que la fille, Aveline.

Plus surprenant, Brianne obtint un huit tandis que Marlen reçut un dix. Dans le salon, les commentaires fusaient mais, Skyler ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Apparemment, c'était plutôt rare pour le district Trois d'obtenir de telles notes.

Puis ce fut au tour de Blaine. Et celui-ci parut peu surpris de voir qu'il avait reçut un neuf. Il lança un regard de défi à l'adolescente. Cela semblait dire « fais mieux que moi. ». Seulement, étant donné les réactions euphoriques de Finnick, Gussie et du styliste du tribut, elle eut toutes les difficultés à croire que quelqu'un la pense capable de faire mieux.

Ainsi, cela fut un véritable choc pour tout le monde d'entendre Caesar annonçait le résultat de Skyler. Mieux encore, de voir apparaître le chiffre à l'écran. Dix. Ce n'était pas la meilleure note bien sûr mais, c'était au-delà de toutes espérances.

Il y eut une succession de réaction pour le moins amusante de la part des gens du Capitole. Gussie parut tant surprise qu'elle se tut, pour ce qui était certainement la première fois de sa vie. Minty sauta dans les bras de sa collègue féminine et manifesta un certain entrain. Etonnant pour la sous-fifre du groupe. Même Jarod sembla heureux, bien qu'il cacha rapidement son sourire derrière une espèce de grimace. Enfin, Lavina fut tellement étonnée et contente à la fois, qu'elle ne put empêcher un juron de sortir de sa gracieuse bouche.

Les mentors furent plus affectueux, cependant. D'abord, Finnick et Skyler se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tant tout était devenu joie et exaltation. Puis, se rendant compte de leur bêtise, ils se rassirent comme si de rien était. Enfin, Mags lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Cela signifiait tout simplement qu'elle était fière d'elle. Et l'adolescente en était ravie.

- C'est une excellente note pour une excellente performance, fit remarquer Finnick. Bravo pour la cible aveugle, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Il était donc au courant. Et étant donné son petit sourire en coin, il savait que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Néanmoins, il était aussi sûr qu'elle le méritait. Après tout, la chance n'avait plus était de son côté depuis bien longtemps.

Et finalement, aussi puérile cela fut-il, Skyler décida de lancer un regard de dédain vers son partenaire. « Alors, c'est qui la plus forte ?! » Celui-ci en fut vert et décida de retourner dans sa chambre, sans un mot.

Puis, même si les gens du Capitole qui étaient dans la pièce décidèrent de fêter cela, la fille du Quatre et ses mentors préfèrent rester pour regarder les scores des autres.

Ils n'avaient loupé que les notes du district Cinq et celle du garçon du district Six. Ils purent voir, cependant, celle de Pearlie, un quatre. Puis, celles d'Eliott, un cinq et de Tanisha, un huit. Skyler nota aussi que les deux du Sept avaient obtenu un sept et que la fille du Neuf, la rouquine qui l'avait aidée durant l'entraînement, Kelsey, avait eu un six. Les derniers n'eurent même pas la moyenne.

Cela confirma ce que pensait l'adolescente depuis son arrivé au Capitole : ces Hunger Games étaient composés des tributs les plus faibles de toute l'histoire des jeux. Pourtant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, Skyler faisait partie des meilleurs.

Et la partie venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

_Et voilà un autre chapitre qui se termine :)_

_Alors que pensez-vous de la prestation de Skyler devant les jurés ? C'était awesome ou carrément n'importe quoi ? :3_

_Et la relation Skyler/Finnick qui avance très lentement, mais sûrement, ça vous plaît ?_

_Une alliance entre d'autres tributs, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bonne idée ? Mauvaise idée ?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D_

_J'vous embrasse mes reviewers d'amour _

_BONUS : Le trailer de cette fiction (dont le lien est aussi sur mon autre fiction) = l'adresse de youtube + watch?v=PjtZo5_pTO4 :)_


	6. Les Derniers Instants

**Note :** Hypothétiquement le chapitre le plus long pour le moment :)

Merci à vous mes reviewers d'amour que j'aime et que j'adore ! Vous êtes officiellement, sur l'échelle de MissVeno (c'est-à-dire moi) les meilleurs :3

Camille (à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement) = J'aime ton prénom (ça me rappelle The Originals breef :p) :) Cela étant dit merci pour ton long review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir (limite émue :3) ! Skyler te remercie de dire qu'elle est géniale ! Les notes des deux du district Trois, bah tu verras, ils sont plutôt impressionnants tous les deux ;) Pour ce qui est de Marlen, c'est un peu ambigüe mais je ne dirais rien haha :3 Et Tanisha te remercie aussi pour le petit coup de coeur sur elle, elle est repartie à son entraînement d'épée maintenant x') Voilà, j'essaye de réagir à tout ce que tu as dis, mais j'ai peut-être oublié des choses... en tous cas, MERCI ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQUIEME**

**LES DERNIERS INSTANTS**

_Prouesse d'une Drama Queen._

Skyler avait passé sa nuit à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour épater les potentiels sponsors durant l'interview qui lui serait donnée. Elle n'avait aucun charme particulier, contrairement à Willow. Elle ne paraissait pas être une incroyable tueuse, à l'inverse d'Aveline. Elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que Brianne. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi innocent que Pearlie. Ni aussi forte que Tanisha. En bref, elle n'avait rien.

La seule chose qui la rendait différente, c'était son passé. Seulement, si cela se trouvait, elle ne serait pas la seule à avoir un passé rempli de peines et tristesse. Alors, en quoi serait-elle vraiment particulière ?

Elle avait fini par s'endormir sans trouver aucune réponse à cette question.

Le jour suivant, elle fut réveillée par son équipe de préparation et un Jarod bien remonté :

- Debout paresseuse ! lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles pour la faire réagir. C'est le grand show ce soir, il faut que tu sois resplendissante !

En se levant, Skyler se demanda bien comment cela serait possible. Elle ne dégageait rien de beau. Dans son attitude, elle demeurait le garçon manqué de son enfance. Dans sa démarche, elle restait la maladroite. Dans son regard, il y avait encore cette méfiance et cette froideur. Dans son sourire… quel sourire ?

Non, définitivement, elle ne voyait pas comment un peu de maquillage et une robe la rendrait « resplendissante ». Potable, à la limite. Et encore, cela relevait du miracle.

Cependant « miracle » semblait être un mot que Jarod ne connaissait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour faire du plus petit cailloux, un diamant pur. Il l'avait déjà prouvé durant les interviews précédentes, en rendant les tributs ravissants. Il fallait juste lui laisser exercer son art en paix. Et surtout, faire ce qu'il disait.

Avec l'adolescente, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à exécuter. Elle ne se laissait pas faire du tout. Elle était méfiante, prêtant attention à chaque geste qu'exerçait un des membres de l'équipe. En particulier celui qui semblait être le leader. Et ainsi, la moindre cire posée sur sa jambe, le moindre coup de brosse ou mouvement de pince à épiler était analysé scrupuleusement.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils fassent quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaita pas. Comme couper ses cheveux, par exemple. Parce que là encore, Jarod avait tenté de prendre une paire de ciseaux. Un échec. Skyler l'avait vu et lui avait lancé un de ces regards qu'on préfère ne pas croiser. Il les avait aussitôt reposés et avait exprimé sa frustration en criant sur Minty.

La brunette s'en serait bien voulu, mais elle suspectait fortement que la jeune femme aux cheveux verts se vengeait déjà à chaque bande de cire retirée. Dieu que cela faisait mal ! Elle se demandait bien comment les femmes du Capitole faisaient pour supporter une telle douleur, chaque semaine, de chaque mois, de chaque année. Cela en faisait des bandes de cire utilisées !

Tout cela pour quoi ? Juste pour ne plus avoir de poils sur les jambes. Alors qu'on pouvait très bien vivre avec sa pilosité. Cela n'avait jamais dérangé la fille du Quatre, avant. Cependant, elle pouvait le dire, à présent qu'elle connaissait la sensation de jambes sans poil, elle ne pourrait plus les laisser autant pousser.

La préparation prit bien plus de temps que prévu, Jarod étant très méticuleux et un peu trop perfectionniste. Et après avoir subit le supplice de la cire, les jets d'eaux froides pour la circulation du sang et pour rendre sa poitrine plus « agréable à regarder », les coups de brosse, l'odeur infecte du vernis et un tas d'autres choses épouvantables, Skyler se retrouva une nouvelle fois entièrement nue dans une grande pièce. La même que la première fois.

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu, toujours vêtue d'une robe noire : Lavina.

- Ne tire pas cette tête, tu vas laisser des marques sur ton joli visage, fit-elle à peine entrée.

- Désolée, répondit machinalement l'adolescente.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les commentaires agaçants de sa styliste, aujourd'hui. C'était son dernier jour parmi les vivants, après tout.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit un peu plus intéressant qu'une séance maquillage et une interview ridicule. Elle aurait souhaité quelque chose d'incroyable, un truc qu'elle n'aurait pu oublier. Quelque chose qui impliquerait sa famille, bien sûr. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être seule le dernier jour.

Seulement depuis ce matin, elle n'avait vu que son équipe de préparation. Des gens du Capitole, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyant.

Même Lavina, plongée dans sa réflexion intense à voix haute, était énervante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide, enfin, à lui jeter un regard.

- Allez, dis-mois ce qui te contrarie.

- Vous voulez dire, mise à part que je sois condamnée à tuer et à être tuée ? répondit Skyler du tac au tac.

La fille du Quatre ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. C'était totalement compréhensible, après tout elle était définitivement à un jour de sa mort. Et de celle d'un paquet d'enfants.

Certains n'avaient même pas quinze ans. Ils ne savaient rien de la vie. Ils ne connaissaient que la peur. Et ils allaient mourir dans cette peur qui les avait vus naître et grandir.

Le pire était certainement que, de même que Skyler, ils ne connaitront jamais les sentiments purs et bruts. Les sentiments comme le bonheur simple, l'amour. Des émotions qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir tant qu'on n'était pas sûr de rentrer vivant à la maison. Et pour tous ces enfants, cette assurance était impossible.

Lavina sembla agacée d'entendre sa réponse. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palet, comme elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était contrariée et soupira fortement.

- Bien entendu, à part ça ! fit-elle, sa voix plus dure qu'habituellement. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler, je trouve déjà ça révoltant…

L'adolescente fut surprise par la remarque de sa styliste.

Depuis quand les gens du Capitole n'appréciaient plus les jeux ? La réponse était évidente : jamais. Ils avaient toujours eu un goût particulièrement morbide et une passion dévorante pour les jeux. Cela faisait parti de leur éducation, après tout.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, ils se battaient avec des épées ou des flèches. Ils trouvaient cela amusant, leur parent trouvait cela magnifique. La naïveté de l'enfant. Celle qu'ils continuaient à avoir en grandissant, aveuglés par une violence devenue habituelle. Ils ne s'étaient pas rebellés, eux. Ils n'avaient donc aucune crainte à avoir. Les jeux, c'était pour les mauvais. Eux, ils étaient bons. C'était ce qu'ils croyaient, bien sûr.

Et pourtant, Lavina ne semblait pas d'accord avec ces semblables. Elle trouvait cela « révoltant ». Elle n'était donc pas si différente de Skyler, finalement.

Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison que l'adolescente se décida à lui expliquer ce qui la tracassait réellement.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas très douée pour parler en public, commença-t-elle par avouer. Et puis, vous êtes censée me rendre « resplendissante », comme si c'était une possibilité. Et je m'inquiète pour Mags, elle est fragile. Je ne sais pas si elle supportera de me voir dans l'arène. Et il y a l'autre tribut de mon district. Il est vraiment impressionnant, j'ai la sensation qu'il m'a dans le collimateur. Enfin, je suis constamment perturbée par la présence de Finnick. Je le connais depuis des années et pendant longtemps, on ne s'appréciait plus trop, seulement maintenant, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'étais…

Elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avouer l'inavouable vérité. Parce qu'elle venait de l'expliquer, c'était impossible de ressentir ce genre de sentiment lorsqu'on était condamnée, comme elle.

Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas besoin de le formuler pour que Lavina comprenne.

- Amoureuse ? conclut-elle à sa place.

Skyler rougit, incapable de regarder sa styliste dans les yeux.

Elle venait de livrer son cœur à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis trois jours. C'était tellement surprenant de sa part. Elle qui ne parvenait même pas à se livrer aux gens qu'elle connaissait depuis des années.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que cela qui la rendait honteuse. La femme à la chevelure de feu avait vu juste. C'était exactement ce que pensait l'adolescente. Elle était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureuse de Finnick. Plus elle passait de temps avec lui et plus cela devenait difficile de se le cacher.

Bien sûr, avant elle pouvait songer que ce trop plein de sentiments n'était lié qu'à une haine certaine et réciproque. Néanmoins, maintenant que la haine était passée, ne restait plus que le trop plein. Et malheureusement, ce n'était donc pas en rapport avec sa colère mais bien avec autre chose. De l'amour ? Ce sentiment qu'elle s'interdisait de ressentir ?

Elle aurait cru à une mauvaise blague, il y avait de cela encore trois jours. Malheureusement, en cette ultime journée, elle savait que c'était la vérité.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à éprouver des sentiments à l'égard du beau Finnick, tu sais ? poursuivit Lavina, comme pour la rassurer. On est toutes passées par là.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Skyler, perdue. Vous connaissez bien Finnick ?

La styliste ne put cacher un sourire malicieux devant tant d'intérêts.

- Disons qu'à une certaine époque, beaucoup de femmes se l'arrachaient… C'était un autre temps, une autre situation pour le Capitole. Et le pauvre était tellement impliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir si facilement. Alors, je l'ai aidé.

Skyler ne parut pas comprendre de suite. En fait, il lui fallut un très long moment avant de faire le lien entre les propos de Lavina et les geste que faisaient Mags en montrant le Capitole quand l'adolescente voulait savoir la raison de la bipolarité du jeune homme.

Seulement, maintenant, tout était clair. « Les femmes se l'arrachaient », le Capitole avait été la raison du changement de comportement de Finnick. « Le pauvre était tellement impliqué » et puis, lui-même disait toujours que le Capitole était bourré de secrets croustillants. Comment le savait-il ? Parce qu'il y vivait et que c'était ce qu'il gagnait en échange d'autre chose. Mais de quoi ? Que pouvait-il posséder que les autres auraient voulu ?

« Les femmes se l'arrachaient », cette phrase faisait écho dans la tête de Skyler. Et Finnick était connu pour être le gagnant le plus charmant, c'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa victoire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que les femmes voulaient en échange d'un secret : le corps de Finnick. Il se prostituait !

C'était tellement évident, pourtant. Il avait changé. Il était passé du jeune homme arriviste à un garçon renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne s'exposait plus, n'aimait plus aller au Capitole et détestait fréquenter les gens, en particuliers les femmes. Mags et Skyler avait été les seules personnes de la gente féminine qu'il avait côtoyées ces derniers mois. Il y avait une raison évidente à tout cela. Il était tombé dans le vice, sans pouvoir s'en sortir. Et Lavina l'avait aidé.

Le regard à la fois effaré et un peu dégoûté de l'adolescente fit comprendre à sa styliste qu'elle avait saisi le sens de ses propos. Elle songeait déjà qu'elle allait l'assommer de questions sur la situation, le nombre de femmes, de fois, la raison… Mais non, elle se contenta d'une seule question :

- Pourquoi l'avoir aidé ?

Etonnant. N'était-elle pas curieuse d'en savoir plus ? Ou peut-être préférerait-elle en parler avec le concerné plus tard ?

- Oh, je me croyais amoureuse bien sûr, répondit Lavina en souriant tristement. Comment dire… Lorsqu'on vit au Capitole, on a tendance à rechercher le grand frisson à travers nos sentiments. Sentiments que nous n'avons pas, en fait. Tu vois, on refuse de se battre mais on aime le suspens des jeux. Et cette peur accompagnée d'adrénaline que vous ressentez dans l'arène est la seule chose qui nous fait sentir vivant. A part l'amour… sauf qu'au final, ma belle, on ignore bien ce que c'est, l'amour.

- Mais vous… vous êtes différente, vous n'aimez pas les jeux.

- Il fut un temps où je les adorais. A l'époque où j'étais encore une jeune styliste bien naïve…

Elle sembla prise dans le tourbillon de la nostalgie et Skyler se refusa à l'en faire sortir. Elle savait trop bien ce que c'était, d'être plongée dans un passé agréable pour mieux être happée par la réalité. Une réalité brutale.

Pourtant, Lavina était une styliste du Capitole. Cela aurait dû lui promettre une vie merveilleuse. Qu'avait-elle pu vivre pour passer d'une jeune femme naïve à cette dame révoltée qu'elle semblait être ? Sans aucun doute quelque chose d'horrible. Quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait, et que sans doute elle ne parviendrait jamais, à oublier.

- Bon ! lança la styliste du Quatre subitement, sortant de sa rêverie. En ce qui concerne ton autre mentor, tes problèmes de timidité et ton tribut, je ne peux rien faire. En revanche, je suis sûre que je peux te rendre bien plus que resplendissante.

- C'est impossible, répondit derechef Skyler.

- Ma chérie, je suis une artiste, avec la bonne base je peux faire des merveilles. Et tu en es une ravissante, crois-moi. Alors, enfile cette robe.

Lavina lui tendit une tenue que Skye s'empressa de mettre, sans même faire attention à son aspect. L'important était qu'elle en finisse vite, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait être ravissante. Et avec ce qu'elle avait appris sur Finnick, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : en discuter avec le principal intéressé.

Après avoir fait quelques ajustements, la styliste entreprit de trouver une coiffure à l'adolescente. Cela semblait bien plus dur que prévu. Elle essaya de les attacher, puis finalement non, puis en fait si et ce fut ainsi pendant un long moment.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jarod refuse de te couper les cheveux ! s'écria-t-elle subitement. C'est une vraie pagaille !

- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi, lui avoua Skyler, confuse.

- Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, laisse-moi au moins couper les pointes.

Elle voulut l'en empêcher, ne lui faisant pas confiance mais finalement, elle la laissa faire. Lavina avait raison, ses cheveux étaient trop abîmés, il fallait que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Au moins les pointes, comme elle disait. Juste pour leur redonner un peu de vitalité.

- Alors, pourquoi personne n'a le droit d'y toucher ? S'enquit la styliste après avoir reposé les ciseaux.

- C'est un symbole.

- Quel genre ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous comprendriez.

Elle était du Capitole après tout, elle ne devait pas être très réceptive à la peine des autres. Seulement, pour cette histoire de chevelure, il fallait précisément être réceptif.

En y repensant, Skyler se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'expliquer clairement à qui que ce soit. Parce que personne ne semblait capable de comprendre. Couper ses cheveux, c'était comme abandonner une partie d'elle-même. Un bout qu'elle n'avait jamais réussie à laisser partir. Cela concernait ses frères et un grand moment de son passé.

- Je suis la styliste du Quatre depuis des années, alors crois-moi, j'ai vu des trucs bien plus étranges, lui confia Lavina pour la pousser à se confier.

- J'ai cessé de les couper depuis la moisson des 70ème Hunger Games, expliqua Skye.

Elle n'osait pas repenser à cette journée, à ce qui l'avait poussée à prendre cette décision et aux évènements qui avaient suivis. C'était trop dur. Tout ce qui était important, c'était que ce jour-là, elle avait perdu son deuxième frère. Il avait été condamné à son tour. Tout comme elle, à présent.

- C'est pour me rappeler que quoi que je fasse, mon passé est toujours là et avec lui, ma tristesse et ce deuil que je ne parviens à faire.

- Eh bien, tu vois… je ne trouve pas ça ridicule du tout. Je vais même m'en inspirer pour cette interview, lui annonça Lavina avec un sourire compatissant.

Alors elle était réceptive. Décidemment, elle n'était vraisemblablement pas comme les autres personnes du Capitole. Elle avait des convictions et ne se berçait pas d'illusions. C'était surprenant.

Ainsi, Lavina se chargea de sa coiffure pendant encore un moment qui parut bien court après tout ce que Skyler avait enduré.

Et finalement, elle lui indiqua que c'était le moment de se regarder dans un miroir. Le moment que l'adolescente redoutait le plus. Serait-elle vraiment ravissante ? Ou tout juste potable ? Elle était persuadée qu'aucun de ses deux adjectifs ne lui conviendrait.

Et elle avait vu juste. Du moins, elle avait raison sur la forme. Sur le fond, elle pensait plutôt qu'elle resterait aussi banal qu'habituellement. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se vit dans ce grand miroir, elle constata que c'était tout le contraire.

Une magnifique jeune femme se trouvait face à elle. Sa longue chevelure parfaitement lisse glissait dans son dos comme un fin voile, atterrissant au niveau de ses fesses. Et elle était vêtue d'une très belle robe dont le bas, resserré au niveau des mollets puis évasé aux chevilles, rappelait la queue d'une sirène. Le tout scintillait avec la même intensité que sa précédente tenue.

Et bien qu'elle eut cru cela impossible jusqu'alors, à présent elle le savait : elle pouvait définitivement être resplendissante.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'admirer, Skyler voulut se rendre dans les coulisses pour discuter avec ses mentors de l'interview, mais Lavina la retint par le bras :

- Au fait, à propos de Finnick… Tu le connais bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre alors ce que j'ai dis ne s'applique pas à toi. Je suis sûre que tu es sincère dans tes sentiments. Et je pense qu'il l'est tout autant.

Puis elle lui souhaita bonne chance et finalement, la laissa partir rejoindre les autres.

Skyler n'était pas certaine d'avoir réellement comprit ce que voulait dire sa styliste par là. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas tellement le temps d'y réfléchir.

Encore moins en apercevant son partenaire de district, vêtu d'un costard bleu qui lui allait à ravir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, en d'autres circonstances, l'adolescente aurait certainement pu avoir un faible pour Blaine. Cependant, il restait imbu de sa personne et puis, ils devraient tôt ou tard s'affronter alors, il n'y avait pas de place pour une potentielle romance.

De toute façon, elle avait Finnick et il prenait suffisamment de place dans son cœur pour qu'elle ne puisse penser à un autre.

Elle se décida donc à passer à côté de lui sans le calculer. Seulement elle ne put faire qu'un pas avant que lui aussi ne la retienne, de même que Lavina quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu sais Skyler, je ne te tuerais pas, déclara-t-il et cela rassura un bref moment l'adolescente. Du moins, pas si j'ai le choix.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, son regard de tueur la fixant sans siller et la brunette ne parvint à s'empêcher d'en avoir des frissons d'effroi. Seulement, elle ne devait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses.

Alors, elle se débarrassa de lui en un coup d'épaule et alla retrouver Mags, un peu plus loin.

Cette dernière, en la voyant, lui fit son plus beau sourire, émue aux larmes. L'adolescente comprit aussitôt qu'elle la trouvait très belle et que cela la rendait nostalgique de l'époque où elle n'était qu'une fillette un peu garçonne. Un peu trop.

Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'une seule fois où elle avait porté une robe ou une jupe, étant petite. Elle adorait la boue, la course, les pantalons trop grands de ses frères, les tee-shirts trop larges, ses cheveux trop courts, ses mains toujours trop sales, ses jambes couvertes de bleus et ses blessures de « guerre » qu'elle ramenait toujours après une sortie. Sa mère n'appréciait pas de la savoir si peu féminine. Elle pensait, d'ailleurs, ne jamais la voir devenir une véritable femme.

Et Skyler songea que c'était peut-être le cas. Qu'à présent qu'elle était complètement perdue dans son monde, elle ne pourrait pas la voir ce soir. Elle ne verrait donc jamais la femme qu'elle était devenue. Cette même femme qui semblait rendre si fière Mags, à cet instant.

La petite vieille la serra dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne chance puis, voyant que son autre mentor arrivait, la laissa seule avec lui.

Finnick posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette, qui fit volteface immédiatement. A cet instant, elle fut surprise de voir l'impact que sa tenue avait sur le jeune homme. Il était bel et bien incapable de parler, tant il semblait ébahi.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, avec un sourire un peu trop large pour semblait contrôlé et ne put que dire :

- Tu es…

Sa phrase resta en suspend un moment.

Skyler ne se savait pas capable de faire taire le plus beau parleur de tout Panem. Elle ignorait même qu'elle pouvait le séduire juste en portant une robe et des talons.

Pourtant, il était bien en train de la fixer, ne pouvant défaire son regard d'elle. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle lui plaisait.

Et cette pensée donna une certaine assurance à la jeune femme.

- Resplendissante ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante.

- C'est un euphémisme, répondit-il derechef, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation.

L'adolescente sentit une douce chaleur se répandre sur ses joues et sourit niaisement, incapable de rétorquer quelque chose.

Il la mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de plaire. Encore moins quand il s'agissait d'un si beau garçon.

Enfin, pas de n'importe quel beau garçon. C'était Finnick. Le seul qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. Et savoir qu'il la trouvait plus que resplendissante, elle qui croyait cela impossible, la rendait terriblement nerveuse. Seulement, au fond, c'était aussi un réel plaisir.

Elle se souvenait du nombre incalculable de fois où il l'avait qualifiée de « garçon ». Il lui arrivait même de dire « ton frère » lorsqu'il s'adressait à Declan. Et il ne parlait pas de Ty, dans ces moments-là.

A l'époque, cela ne lui faisait rien. Elle en rigolait en le traitant de « précieuse », parce qu'il aimait faire attention à son apparence. Elle ignorait bien que c'était grâce à cela que sa vie allait être épargnée.

Avec le temps, elle se demandait s'il continuait à la considérer comme un garçon manqué. Elle ne prêtait toujours aucune importance à sa tenue. Elle se comportait toujours comme un jeune homme. Elle courait dans le sable humide, rampait dans la boue, grimpait aux arbres et se moquait bien de plaire. De toute façon, personne ne la regardait.

Le seul garçon qu'elle croisait était Finnick. Or, il s'en fichait bien de son apparence. Il s'en fichait bien d'elle tout court. Et elle ? Elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce que son corps lui criait. Elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Et voilà qu'il était devant elle, qu'il la trouvait belle et elle, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer. Que devait-elle comprendre ? Peu importait. Elle n'avait plus le temps de chercher à saisir les battements de cet organe vital.

Son mentor le savait, lui aussi, ce fut pourquoi il changea de sujet :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu te doutes du sujet que Caesar va aborder.

Et comment ne pas s'en douter ? Elle y avait songé la nuit passée et cela lui avait parût évident.

- Mes frères… répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il acquiesça. Elle l'aurait deviné.

Caesar aimait ce qui était croustillant, comme tout habitant du Capitole. Lavina lui avait bien expliqué, ces gens-là vivaient à travers les tributs. Leurs émotions comptaient plus que tout pour les gens de la ville. Une peine de cœur devenait une affaire d'Etat, avec eux. Un moment de bonheur restait dans les anales des mois.

Alors, la plus déchirante de toutes les histoires des jeux de la faim ? Skyler allait faire les gros titres pendant un long moment. Seulement, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir en parler, elle. Après tout, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

Est-ce qu'elle serait capable d'aborder le sujet ? Pourrait-elle évoquer Tyson et Declan sans avoir envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'effondre, elle montrerait sa faiblesse, sinon. Alors, que devait-elle faire ?

Comme un écho à sa pensée, Finnick lui souffla la réponse :

- Ecoute, Skye –elle rougit de plus bel en l'entendant la surnommer ainsi-, je sais que ça va être extrêmement dur de faire ce que je te demande, cependant… le drame autour de ta famille, il faut que tu en joues.

L'adolescente resta stoïque face à une telle proposition. En jouer ? Elle devait utiliser la mort de ses frères comme moyen de toucher le Capitole ? Croyait-il si peu en elle qu'il lui demande de séduire à travers sa peine ?

Et puis, de toute façon, cela lui était impossible. Elle n'était pas capable de jouer la comédie. Aux représentations théâtrales de son école, elle n'osait jamais participer. Elle restait cachée, déguisée en légume ou en arbre.

Une seule fois, elle avait osé chanter devant les habitants du district Quatre. Elle l'avait regretté toute sa vie. Car Declan aurait dû être là pour la soutenir. Et il ne l'était pas. Et elle était seule face à la scène. Et son anxiété avait été telle, qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire sortir un seul son de sa bouche.

Finnick était là, lui aussi, il savait qu'elle avait trop de traque pour être capable de jouer la comédie. Se doutait-il qu'il lui demandait l'impossible ?

- Les sponsors c'est la vie, crois-moi j'en suis la preuve vivante, lui expliqua-t-il pour se justifier. Je ne te dis pas qu'ils ne seront pas déjà séduits par ton charme naturel mais, je pense qu'ils le seront d'avantage en t'entendant parler de la difficulté que c'était de survivre sans tes frères. Alors, te sens-tu prête ?

La seconde d'avant, elle aurait certainement répondu « non ». Il allait trop loin, il lui demandait beaucoup trop. Elle allait déjà certainement mourir. Pourquoi la forcer à exploiter la mort des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus ? Et pourtant…

Pourtant, à présent, elle se sentait incapable de décevoir son mentor. Il avait foi en elle et ce n'était pas habituel pour la brunette. Il avait la même leur d'espoir dans son regard que Declan le jour où elle s'était proposée pour chanter, à son école. Lui aussi avait eu foi en elle. Malheureusement, à tord…

Seulement, cette fois-ci elle était plus que décidée à prouver à ce charmant jeune homme qu'il avait raison de croire en elle. Et puis, il avait parlé de son « charme naturel » et comment ne pas en être flattée ? Il manipulait les mots aussi bien que les esprits. Il faisait tourner la tête à tant de jeunes filles. Et Skyler en était une.

- Si je ne le suis pas maintenant, alors quand ? lui rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Oui, elle était prête à affronter cette interview. C'était son quart d'heure de gloire.

* * *

Les minutes avaient défilés et les interviews s'étaient enchainées à une rapidité fulgurante. Un peu trop vite au goût de la demoiselle du Quatre, en fait.

Elle avait vu les tributs des districts de carrière se pavaner sur la scène, évoquant leur charme et la façon dont ils s'y prendraient pour se débarrasser des autres. Le public avait adoré, bien sûr. Un bain de sang était toujours une histoire forte agréable à leurs oreilles.

Puis, Brianne avait fait son entrée. Surprenant Skyler, elle avait fait preuve d'une assurance incroyable. Caesar avait évoqué sa note et l'adolescente lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle s'était contentée d'user de son talent à ne rien savoir faire donc à tout savoir faire. Sa manière d'être si à l'aise avait inspiré Skyler, qui était décidée à en faire de même.

Ensuite, Marlen était arrivé sur le plateau, accueilli par des cris de la gente féminine. Oh bien entendu, cela n'était pas étonnant. Marlen était un beau jeune homme et il semblait si innocent. Il ne le serait plus, une fois dans l'arène.

Là encore, le maître de cérémonie s'était permis de parler de sa très bonne note et par la suite, le jeune blond avait même évoqué son habilité à ne pas ressentir de pitié. Beaucoup de femmes avaient lâché l'interview à ce moment. C'était trop pour le petit cœur. Un mauvais garçon, c'était encore plus attirant pour elles. Skyler ne doutait, cependant, pas de la véracité de ses propos. Elle savait qu'il serait un excellent tueur.

Une seule réponse avait parût étonner l'assemblée, autant que la brunette. Il avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il aurait peut-être du mal à tuer. Aussitôt, Skye avait songé à Brianne, sa partenaire de district. Ils étaient toujours ensembles, si bien que l'adolescente les avait crus en couple. S'ils s'aimaient vraiment, cela serait effectivement difficile de tuer l'autre.

Cependant, révéler cela n'était pas forcément une bonne idée car les carrières écoutaient, eux aussi. Ils s'en prendraient sûrement à Brianne pour atteindre Marlen.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait imaginé la demoiselle du Quatre. Néanmoins, il avait conclut en affirmant que cela n'avait rien avoir avec un quelconque attachement. En fait, il aurait du mal à s'en débarrasser pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle semblait aussi forte que lui.

Skyler aurait bien voulu savoir de qui il parlait, tout comme le reste du Capitole, mais cela fut impossible. Le temps de l'interview était écoulé et c'était à son tour, à présent.

La pression se fit sentir lorsqu'elle gravit les marches qui la séparaient de la scène. Elle forma comme une énorme bulle autour de la jeune fille qui l'étouffait à chaque pas. Si elle n'avait pas été persuadée de mourir dans les jours qui allaient suivre, elle n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de se rendre jusqu'au centre du plateau. Cependant, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle se décida donc à foncer tête baissée.

Caesar la présenta au Capitole et l'invita à s'assoir avec son éternel sourire charmant. Pour l'occasion, le présentateur avait teint ses cheveux en rose, ce qui ne surprenait en rien l'adolescente. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec une chevelure verte et une autre dans les tons ocre.

En s'installant sur le fauteuil, Skyler s'efforça de se rappeler qu'elle devait sourire et paraître sûre d'elle. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Bon sang, le monde entier la regardait ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se rappelle de cela, en revanche.

- Mes aïeux, c'est un réel délice de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance, Skyler, commença par dire Caesar, sans laisser le temps à l'adolescente de souffler. Surtout que c'est presque comme si je te connaissais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu n'es pas la première de ta famille à venir ici.

Oh, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à aborder le sujet ! Il ne perdait pas son temps avec des simagrées, lui.

Pour Skyler, le choc fut plutôt dur à encaisser. Chaque mot qu'elle entendait ressemblait plus à des coups de poignard qu'on enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Cependant, la brunette du Quatre tint bon. Elle le devait, pour sa vie et pour Finnick.

Caesar lui lança un regard appuyé. C'était le moment. Elle ferma son visage, masqua son sourire, afficha une tristesse contrôlée qui paraissait incontrôlée. La reine du drame entrait en jeu. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle prouve qu'elle était à la hauteur des espérances de Finnick et Declan.

- En effet, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, d'une voix faible.

Le silence sur le plateau était palpable, à présent. Tout le monde semblait suspendu aux lèvres des deux personnes. Le chef de cérémonie insista :

- Et qui sont les personnes qui t'ont précédées ?

- Mes deux frères…

Toujours le même silence. C'en était presque étrange, le Capitole étant d'un habituel bruyant.

- C'est plutôt rare d'avoir trois enfants de la même famille dans les jeux, à deux ans d'intervalle, poursuivit Caesar d'un ton grave. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Que fallait-il qu'elle réponde à cela ? Bien sûr que cela n'avait pas été facile. Elle avait perdu ses deux frères ! Et pire encore, ses parents ! Les Hunger Games lui avaient tout pris. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait plus s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit.

Seulement, parler de peine et de tristesse, de colère et de révolte au Capitole et espérer avoir un quelconque soutien étaient peine perdu.

- Non, ça a été très dur… répondit-elle simplement.

Du moins, au début, elle pensa s'en contenter.

Néanmoins, elle avait compris à présent que le Capitole était dépendant des émotions des tributs. Il fallait qu'elle en joue. Il fallait qu'elle mette des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il fallait qu'elle s'exprime sincèrement.

C'était très dur, elle s'en croyait incapable. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même à la mort de Ty et n'avait plus évoqué ce qu'elle ressentait depuis celle de Declan.

Cependant, ce soir, elle devait le faire. Parce qu'elle savait qu'ils auraient voulu qu'elle fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'en sortir. Et que séduire les sponsors, c'était s'assurer de survivre un peu plus longtemps.

- En fait, j'ai beau me dire qu'ils sont partis, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire… Quand les gens m'en parlent, je n'écoute pas, j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'y penser, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je refuse de voir la vérité en face, parce que je ne veux pas avoir mal. Je veux qu'ils restent toujours là… J'ai d'ailleurs laissé pousser mes cheveux depuis la moisson qui m'a prise mon deuxième frère… c'est une manière de me dire que Declan et Ty restent toujours avec moi, pour me soutenir.

Elle vit une once de tristesse dans le regard de Caesar et crut percevoir une certaine tension dans l'assemblée. Cela devait être rare d'entendre une tribut parler de sa peine et non pas de ses talents.

Pourtant, le présentateur se reprit bien rapidement, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de situation.

- Oui, je me disais bien que tes cheveux étaient extrêmement longs. Sache que nous partageons ta tristesse, Skyler. Mais dis-nous, tes frères ont été tués par des tributs de districts de carrière, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tu as une envie de vengeance ?

- Si c'était le cas, je ne m'en prendrai pas aux tributs, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Nous sommes tous des victimes dans ces jeux, vous savez ?

« Certains sont juste plus avantagés que d'autres… » songea-t-elle, sans le dire à voix haute. Cependant, dans l'ensemble, elle avait raison. Le véritable coupable était celui qui faisait perpétuer ces jeux. Snow.

Néanmoins, sur le coup, elle n'avait pas songé que sa réponse aurait pu être vue comme une quelconque menace.

Caesar semblait l'avoir perçu ainsi, lui. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise, à présent.

- Oui, certainement, répondit-il brièvement. Et tes parents, comment ont-ils réagi en apprenant que tu allais être envoyée dans l'arène, à ton tour ?

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il change de sujet. Crane devait déjà lui crier dans l'oreillette de le faire dès l'instant où elle avait avoué ne pas en vouloir aux tributs.

Tout était calculé dans ces interviews pour mettre le tribut à son avantage. Cependant, provoquer une rébellion n'était pas du tout prévu. Et certainement pas toléré.

Skyler décida de jouer le jeu, encore.

- Eh bien, après la mort de mes frères, ma mère a un peu perdu la tête, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher sa propre honte de parler d'elle en des termes si peu élogieux. Et mon père n'a jamais aimé qu'on le sache triste, il préfère travailler pour nous assurer un avenir… Je crois, cependant, qu'ils sont fous de chagrin maintenant. On leur a arraché leur dernier enfant, vous comprenez ?

Elle était si douée à ce jeu que cela en devenait moins compliqué, au fur et à mesure.

Ses parents n'étaient pas fous de chagrin. Sa mère n'avait pas du tout conscience de sa future perte. Elle était déjà prête depuis longtemps à voir son ultime enfant mourir. Et puis, elle confondait la réalité avec son monde et ne savait plus très bien distinguer le vrai du faux. A tous les coups, elle aura oublié Skyler d'ici quelques jours, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Quant à son père, il devait sûrement se tuer à la tâche, comme toujours. Il ne regarderait pas les jeux, cette année encore. Il prierait dans son coin, en continuant de travailler comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient perdus leurs enfants. Cette mort matérielle ne compterait pas pour eux.

- Je comprends… c'est un véritable drame qui s'abat sur ta famille, conclut Caesar d'une voix solennel qui rendait le ton encore plus dramatique.

Un reniflement se fit entendre dans la salle et Skye ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête en sa direction. Deux, trois, plus d'une dizaine même de personnes étaient émus aux larmes. Comme si le passé de cette tribut leur importait !

C'était un comble. Il se fichait bien de son avenir, pourtant.

Non, elle ne devait pas les laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort. Sinon, ils penseront que la laisser rejoindre ses frères seraient la meilleure solution. Or, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était persuadée que Declan et Ty ne le voudraient pas non plus, d'ailleurs.

Elle devait reprendre cette interview en main.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne, fit-elle subitement, très résolue. Je veux prouver ma valeur et prendre ma revanche sur ces jeux dans l'arène. Je veux vraiment être digne de mes frères tout comme ils l'ont été lorsque c'était leur tour. Maintenant, c'est le mien.

En effet, c'était son tour à présent. C'était à elle de prouver qu'elle méritait de vivre. C'était à elle de se battre pour sa vie. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, elle était la seule capable de choisir son destin. Et ce n'était certainement pas de mourir dans une foutue arène.

Skyler inspira un grand coup. Quelque chose venait de s'animer en elle. Une flamme qui brûlait dans ses entrailles. Elle était décidée à vivre. Elle ignorait bien la raison.

Avant d'être condamnée, elle se serait donné la mort avec plaisir. Et à présent que la mort lui tentait les bras, elle préférait lui cracher au visage.

C'était une O'Brian, ses frères n'auraient pas voulu la voir abandonner aussi facilement. Elle se battrait pour eux, pour elle. Et elle ressortirait gagnante.

- Eh bien, voilà une détermination comme on en voit rarement, s'écria Caesar, entraîné dans l'excitation de la demoiselle. Nous sommes en présence d'une vraie guerrière dans son costume de sirène. _Notre_ sirène !

Skyler ne put s'empêcher, en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, de repenser aux paroles de Marlen. « C'est Skyler O'Brian, du district Quatre. Notre Sirène. »

Alors, il savait. Il savait que le Capitole croyait déjà en elle depuis le défilé. Il savait que les habitants lui avaient même donné un surnom. Surnom qui ne lui allait pas. Elle n'était pas une sirène. Non, elle était bien mieux que cela. Mais quoi, alors ?

- D'ailleurs, j'espère que ma tenue de ce soir vous fait plaisir, lança-t-elle en montrant le bas de sa robe qui évoquait la queue d'une sirène.

- Tu es en effet resplendissante ! La complimenta-t-il et cela fit faussement rire l'adolescente. La digne tribut du district Quatre, une fille de l'eau.

- _La_ Fille de l'Eau, Caesar, le corrigea-t-elle, décidée à se distinguer des autres.

Et là, cela apparut clairement. C'était ce qu'elle était. Pas une sirène, pas une simple fille du Quatre. Non. La fille du Quatre, celle dont on se souviendrait. _La Fille de l'Eau_.

Et apparemment, cela sembla séduire le maître de cérémonie :

- Ah, ça me plaît bien ! Mesdames et messieurs, Skyler O'Brian, la Fille de l'Eau !

Les gens l'applaudirent tandis qu'elle les salua d'un bref geste de la main. Son sourire était faux, peut-être aussi faux que son assurance mais qu'importait ? Elle avait été capable d'affronter un public capricieux. Rien ne serait plus difficile que cela. Même pas cette arène avec ces tributs prêts à la tuer. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était résolue à les tuer avant qu'ils ne le fassent.

En rejoignant les autres, elle fut accueillie par une foule de compliments qui fusèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse associer chaque mot à une personne. Certains lui disaient qu'elle avait été incroyable. D'autres qu'elle allait définitivement marquer les esprits.

Pearlie faisait partie de ces gens-là et le petit Eliott aussi. Elle crut même entendre ce dernier lui dirent qu'elle serait son modèle pour son interview. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que le vrai modèle était Brianne, mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Elle parvint à les quitter sans avoir dit quoi que ce soit et tomba nez-à-nez avec Marlen. Celui-ci lui lança un regard qui lui ficha la chaire de poule, comme à chaque fois. Il n'y avait que son sourire qui contrastait avec cette haine qu'il semblait lui vouer.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle resta stoïque. Impossible de s'échapper. Le jeune homme blond se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla :

- Quelle prestation époustouflante, Fille de l'Eau.

Cela la chatouilla quelque peu et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de lui répondre, il était déjà parti. Décidemment, ce garçon était insaisissable.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses deux mentors, elle s'attendait à des cris de joies. Mais rien. Mags se contenta de la resserrer dans ses bras, si fort qu'elle crut en étouffer. Finnick ne lui dit absolument rien, trop concentré dans l'interview de Blaine. Seul le sourire qu'il affichait semblait trahir ses émotions. Néanmoins, cela fut trop peu au goût de Skyler.

* * *

Ainsi, à la nuit tombée, elle se décida à attendre que son mentor se rende dans sa chambre pour l'aborder. Il était obligé de passer devant la sienne pour se faire. Elle ne pourrait donc pas le louper.

Et en effet, après un long moment à patienter, il vint à elle.

- Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? s'enquit-il, surpris de la voir assise au beau milieu du couloir.

L'adolescente se remit sur ses pieds pour lui faire face. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son malaise, depuis la veille. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Finnick, elle repensait à leur conversation. Et surtout, à ce qui aurait pu se passer juste après…

- Je voulais te parler, fit-elle, tentant de cacher sa nervosité. J'espérais connaître tes impressions pour cette interview.

- Tu as été géniale, mais je n'en doutais pas.

Elle tiqua. Il avait été tellement direct qu'elle ne put douter de sa sincérité. Il savait donc qu'elle pouvait assurer ? Elle qui croyait qu'il la mettait à l'épreuve, elle avait tout faux.

Cependant, cette question n'était qu'un prétexte pour amener la véritable interrogation :

- Dis, tu crois que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir ?

Il détourna le regard un instant en fronçant les sourcils. Ce tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il était concentré le rendant encore plus charmant. Difficile de ne pas craquer pour lui, dans ces moments.

Dans n'importe quel moment, en fait. Il dégageait une telle assurance qu'il aurait pu être le pire des laiderons, il aurait toujours été susceptible de séduire. Seulement, en plus de son aisance à parler, il était bel homme. Un tel charme n'était pas permis.

En fait, Skyler aurait aimé pouvoir être de celle qui puisse lui résister. Se démarquer du lot de petites écervelées qui lui couraient après. Malheureusement, elle était comme les autres. Un simple froncement de sourcil et elle était déjà conquise.

Alors, autant dire que lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, cette dernière faillit bien défaillir. Elle sentit la même chaleur qui l'avait envahie avant l'interview se répandre dans son corps. Incapable de bouger, elle garda son regard plongé dans celui de Finnick, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Plutôt, espérant qu'il dise quelque chose.

- J'en suis persuadé, lui répondit-il très sérieusement. Tu as eu une bonne note, tu as fait une bonne impression, tu as toutes les cartes en main…

Un sourire était apparu sur son visage à mesure qu'il donnait des raisons à son hypothétique succès. Cependant, il vint à se faner subitement.

- Mais je te croyais prête à mourir.

Et là, elle ne sut pourquoi… Peut-être était-ce les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit la veille ? Peut-être était-ce la situation actuelle, le fait qu'elle pourrait mourir le jour suivant ? Ou bien, tout simplement, la proximité qu'elle avait avec son mentor ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sans crier gare, elle se décida à lui faire part de ses craintes.

Elle s'était promis de se taire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Seulement, à quoi bon, à présent ? Si elle mourrait, il méritait de connaître la vérité sur ses angoisses d'avant jeux.

- Je le croyais aussi, tu sais ? commença-t-elle par dire d'une voix peu assurée. Cependant, tu avais raison… je ne le suis pas du tout. En fait, pour être sincère, j'ai peur Finn'. La moindre pensée qui me traverse l'esprit me terrifie. Et toutes ces questions sans réponse ne me rassurent pas du tout. Et si les carrières faisaient de moi leur cible, hein ? Si je me retrouvais totalement seule et sans défense ? Ou alors, si j'étais la proie de Blaine ? Pire, celle de Marlen ? Je veux bien croire que je ne suis pas la plus stupide, ni la plus faible, mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant ? Une fois dans l'arène, seule contre tous, combien de temps résisterai-je avant de céder à la panique ?

Elle sentit toute l'émotion dans sa propre voix. C'était comme un écho à sa propre peur. Les larmes affluaient, brouillant sa vision. Elle ne parvenait, à présent, plus qu'à distinguer vaguement Finnick.

Et en un geste, elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse. Elle sentit son cœur battre à l'unisson avec celui de son mentor, la calmant. Elle cala sa respiration sur celle du jeune homme, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur ses démons. En vain.

Cependant, malgré ses pleurs, malgré sa peur, dans ses bras elle se sentait à sa place. Sa chaleur l'apaisait, son odeur l'enivrait. Elle notait le moindre détail pour s'en accrocher une fois dans l'arène. Elle aurait, pourtant, voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Que le silence garde sa place. Qu'aucun ne rappelle les risques du jour suivant.

Elle aurait voulu oublier les risques. Elle aurait voulu oublier les jours qui suivraient. En fait, elle aurait voulu mourir ici et maintenant, dans les bras de Finnick plutôt que d'avoir à le faire au beau milieu d'une arène. Sauf que ce n'était pas son destin, malheureusement.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, Skye, lui assura son mentor, d'une voix de velours. On a tous peur avant, pendant et même après les jeux. Je ne peux pas te consoler pour ça, parce que lorsque tu reviendras, tu vivras constamment dans la peur. Oui, car une chose est sûre : tu reviendras. Et puis, tu ne seras jamais toute seule dans cette arène. Je te promets que je serais là, à chaque fois que tu te sentiras totalement isolée. Je te trouverai des sponsors, je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes. Et comme je te l'ai dis, tu reviendras.

Sa main glissa dans les longs cheveux de l'adolescente et il les lui caressa, pour la calmer. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle se sentait toujours triste, mais moins seule.

Elle voulait croire en lui. Elle n'avait jamais cru en personne, avant. Pourtant, il semblait si sincère. Il avait vraiment envie de l'aider. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il se sentait si concerné par sa situation.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'aborder le sujet. En fait, elle voulait juste se taire pour faire durer ce moment. Le silence avait quelque chose de rassurant, pour une fois. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

Un doute, cependant, vint la trouver. Et si Finnick aborder les craintes de la demoiselle avec Mags ? Non. La petite vieille ne s'en remettrait jamais… Elle devait l'en empêcher.

Ainsi, elle se détacha de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'en parleras pas, hein ? Je veux dire, du fait que j'ai peur… tu garderas ça pour toi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé, la rassura-t-il, en souriant.

« Secret »… Ce mot lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose…

Aussitôt, elle revit le visage de Lavina et se remémora sa discussion avec elle, la matinée-même. Et dès cet instant, elle se souvint de sa déduction et de son envie d'en savoir plus, tout en ne pouvant l'évoquer avec le concerné.

Son mentor avait vécu l'horreur durant un long moment, elle en était sûre. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui rappeler les instants qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'une de ces ladies du Capitole. Pourtant, elle était curieuse de connaître le passé extravagant de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Qu'elle aurait aimé considérer comme plus.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Cette supplication était sortie sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. Elle n'avait pu se contrôler. Elle voulait juste passer cette ultime nuit avec la seule personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Plus que ses parents, plus que ses frères, plus que Mags même.

Le seul qui semblait capable de l'apaiser. Le seul dont elle voulait entendre le cœur battre et savoir qu'il ne le faisait que pour elle. Le seul dont elle voulait rester attacher à jamais. Le seul avec qui elle ne pouvait concevoir un avenir. Le seul avec qui elle voulait concevoir un avenir.

- Tout ce que tu veux, lui souffla-t-il en l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

Et là, sans un mot, ils s'allongèrent, Skyler toujours dans les bras de Finnick et restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans le noir et le silence le plus total.

Et puis, n'y tenant plus, l'adolescente lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Il y en a eu combien ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant une certaine tension.

Il se doutait parfaitement du sujet de la conversation. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'en parler. Cependant, il savait que Lavina n'avait pu tenir sa langue. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit, par respect sans doute. Et bien sûr, il était persuadé que Skyler avait envie d'en savoir plus.

- Des secrets que tu as entendus ? Combien ? répéta-t-elle, en faisant allusion au nombre de femmes.

C'était évident qu'elle veuille en savoir plus. Surtout le nombre. Elle avait besoin de connaître le nombre de femmes qui avaient touché ce corps auquel elle était collée. Combien l'avait caressé comme elle désirait le faire ? Combien lui avait susurré des mots tendres ? A combien avait-il dit « je t'aime » pour en percer le secret ?

Le nombre ferait peut-être la différence. Peut-être qu'avec un chiffre, elle pourrait retirer cette sensation qui lui broyait l'estomac depuis qu'elle savait… Sa jalousie.

- Trop, lui répondit-il, son ton n'ayant plus la même assurance qu'avant. Beaucoup trop…

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il ne lui dise qu'un tout petit chiffre, une ou deux, pas plus. En fait, elle aurait même souhaité être la seule… Cela aurait fait un beau moment romantique juste avant d'être conduite dans le couloir de la mort. Il fallait croire que c'était trop demander.

Elle sentit, cependant, que l'étreinte de Finnick devenait un peu plus forte. Il voulait lui faire passer un message que même les mots ne pouvaient exprimer : elle était la seule.

- Mais je peux t'assurer que le tien est celui qui compte le plus à mes yeux, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Il est le plus précieux.

Et là, ce n'était plus du secret dont ils parlaient. Non. C'était de l'affection… de l'amour, même. L'amour que lui portait Skyler. L'amour qu'il avait aussi pour elle. Seulement, cela ne servait à rien de lui dire maintenant. Ils auraient tout le temps de le faire plus tard.

- Tu ne m'oublieras pas, promis ? lui demanda soudainement l'adolescente, ses termes évoquant une situation passée.

- Promis, lui répondit-il.

Ils restèrent encore un très long moment sans rien dire, avant de finir par s'endormir.

Il n'y aurait rien cette nuit, ils le savaient. Ils voulaient qu'il y en ait d'autres. Ils espéraient qu'en ne faisant rien, il y en aurait d'autres. Ils espéraient, oui. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus que cela pour eux. De l'espoir. Un atome d'espoir dans ce trou béant. Dans le néant.

* * *

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre juste avant le lancement dans l'arène ?_

_Pour les fans de la romance entre Skyler et Finnick, j'ose espérer que le dernier moment vous a plu (et peut-être un peu frustré héhé), j'ai raison ?_

_Sinon, l'interview, notre Skyler qui devient une drama Queen, comment trouvez-vous cela ?_

_Apparition du titre dans la fiction, c'est fait mouhahaha :p_

_Et les réactions des tributs, de Marlen et Blaine notamment par rapport à Skye ?_

_En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D_

_J'vous embrasse mes reviewers d'amour _

_Et merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur mon trailer ! _

_Un bug m'empêche de répondre à Alexandre Lestrange donc merci à toi et désolée de ne pas avoir mis plus de Finnick là-dedans :3_


	7. La Bain de Sang

**Note : **L'entrée dans l'arène, enfin un peu d'action, mes amis !

Comme toujours merci à mes reviewers d'amour qui me lisent, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !

**Camille** = D'abord, contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ton looooong review :D Ensuite, il est vrai que Skyler a provoqué un peu le Capitole, est-ce que cela se retournera contre elle ? Bonne question niark niark niark ! Héhé j'aime bien l'idée du raz-de-marrée ;) En effet la plupart des tributs ont été impressionnés par l'interview de Skyler, c'est que cette année, ils sont particulièrement gentils comme tu le vois :3 Trop gentils justement, cela n'ira pas pour les aider... Je suis ravie que tu ais quand même aimé le moment Skinnick? Fyler? Il faudrait leur trouver un nom x') Même si vous restez tous sur votre faim et que je suis une grooooosse sadique :p Voilà, encore merci pour ce review :3

**Laura** = Merci à toi aussi pour ton long review qui m'a fait plaisir là encore :D Et je suis d'autant plus ravie que tu as compris mon point vue pour la séquence romantique :) C'est bien plus romantique de ne rien faire pour garder un espoir, je trouve *-* Pour ta supposition du "vilain pas beau", naaaaan, ce personnage est vraiment compliqué et personne n'arrive à le cerner (c'est mon petit plaisir de vous voir travailler dessus), donc non tu n'y es pas encore :p Mais tu finiras peut-être par le comprendre qui sait ? x') Voilà, voilà merci ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIXIEME**

**LE BAIN DE SANG**

_Courir ou mourir, il faut choisir._

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil –celui du district de l'adolescente, filmé et retranscris sur un grand écran dans la pièce- vinrent trouver Skyler, celle-ci n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. C'était le grand jour. Celui où elle se retrouverait face à onze autres tributs assoiffés de sang et plus que décidés à survivre.

Il y avait de cela encore quelques jours, elle aurait été de ceux qui auraient foncé dans le tas, quitte à mourir dans les premiers juste pour s'attaquer aux potentiels gagnants. Laisser leur chance à ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Elle aurait été héroïque, bien sûr. Seulement, cela aurait-il réussi à consoler Mags, ou même ses parents ? Elle n'en était plus sûre.

De toute façon, elle avait changé d'avis. Cette nuit, elle s'était décidée. Elle ne serait pas de ceux à mourir tôt, pas de ceux à être héroïque, pas de ceux à se battre non plus. Elle fuirait, tout simplement.

Elle avait les capacités pour survivre, à présent et avec un peu de chance, la plupart des tributs mourraient dans le bain de sang, puis d'une mort naturelle comme chaque année. Les autres s'entretueraient et elle serait tranquille. Elle pourrait ressortir gagnante. Cela ne lui avait jamais frôlé l'esprit, avant.

Qu'est-ce que Finnick avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle se retrouve avec une telle confiance en elle, une telle foi en ses capacités ?

Finnick… Justement, où était-il ? A tâtons, elle chercha le moindre signe d'un autre être dans ce grand lit. Mais rien. Elle était toute seule. Du moins, pas si seule qu'elle le pensait puisqu'elle sentait une présence dans la pièce, qui la fixait. Ce n'était pas le jeune homme, cependant. Il s'agissait de son autre mentor, Mags.

Elle avait l'habitude que la petite vieille la regarde dormir. Elle faisait souvent cela lorsque l'adolescente s'endormait au village des vainqueurs, épuisée par une journée d'entraînement.

De règle générale, quand elle s'appliquait à faire le parcours que lui avait crée son frère, elle préférait passer la nuit chez Mags. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à ses parents la raison pour laquelle elle était toute suante et recouverte de sable. Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils ne comprenaient jamais.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux, elle ne fut pas du tout surprise de voir son mentor la fixer avec bienveillance et une certaine appréhension. Il fallait s'en douter, elle avait peur. Bien plus que Skyler, si cela se trouvait.

Quoique, cela aurait été difficile car, bien qu'elle fût sûre de ses capacités, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être prise d'une terrible angoisse. Elle pouvait croire en elle, elle était toujours incapable de prédire les coups des autres. Blaine, Marlen, la fille du Deux, ils pouvaient très bien l'avoir prise pour cible. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas, dans ces conditions.

Refusant de rompre le silence dans la pièce, la brunette se contenta de se lever et de revêtir ses vêtements, pas le moins du monde gênée par la présence de l'ancienne.

Elle avait dû en voir des choses, elle ne risquait pas d'être choquée. Et Skye la considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être pudique devant elle. Surtout si elle ne pouvait l'être devant des inconnus comme Jarod, Minty ou Lavina l'avaient été.

Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration, dans l'espoir de trouver une force cachée en elle, un brin de courage et suivit la vieille. Elle mangea son ultime repas en silence, songeant qu'il serait peut-être le dernier de sa vie. Elle en apprécia chaque bouchée, même si son estomac menaçait de tout rendre à tout instant.

En se rendant vers l'ascenseur, la brunette du Quatre ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'appartement qu'ils occupaient été désert. Où étaient-ils tous partis ? Elle comprit rapidement ce que ces absences signifiaient.

- Il ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à l'ancienne, sachant pertinemment que la réponse serait négative.

Elle parlait de Finnick, bien entendu. Mags le comprit rapidement et se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

C'était pourtant évident. Elle se sentit bien ridicule de ne pas y avoir songé. Il devait sûrement préférer passer du temps avec Blaine pour lui expliquer comment survivre.

La nuit précédente ne comptait pas pour lui, ce n'était qu'un moyen de la motiver. Il avait sûrement dû comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Néanmoins, elle l'avait en lui. Quoi de plus simple que de prétendre qu'il croyait en elle, lui ? Ainsi, elle aurait foi en ses capacités.

Oui, définitivement, elle se sentait bien bête d'avoir cru que Finnick avait changé subitement. Non. Il était toujours le même manipulateur qui était revenu du Capitole, sept ans auparavant.

Et quand bien même il aurait été sincère, hier n'avait été qu'une bulle, une parenthèse dans leur vie. A présent, elle devait se concentrer sur les jeux et cesser de penser à lui. Saurait-elle le faire ?

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, l'angoisse de l'adolescente grossit un peu plus dans son ventre. Elle avait encore tant de questions sans réponse et si peu de temps.

Le pire était qu'elles ne semblaient plus lui revenir à l'esprit. Elle aurait dû songer à les inscrire quelque part. Elle savait pourtant que dans la panique, elle oublierait tout. C'était son point faible. Du moins, l'un de ses points faibles. Lorsqu'elle était prise d'angoisse, son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner correctement.

Heureusement, un des points majeurs lui revint à l'esprit, subitement.

-Pour le bain de sang…, commença-t-elle par dire mais fut interrompue par l'ancienne.

En effet, Mags posa sa main sur son épaule et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

Au début, Skyler crut qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ce qui aurait été compréhensible, bien qu'encore plus angoissant. A présent, elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle devait faire durant le bain de sang. Le moment où le plus grand nombre de tributs mourraient tués par d'autres tributs, ceux de carrière généralement.

Ils étaient tous attirés par les armes et les sacs de survies près de la Corne d'Abondance. C'était comme une grande fourmilière, un piège fourbe crée par les amateurs d'insecte. Et il portait très bien son nom, puisqu'une fois le carnage fini, il ne restait qu'un bain de sang. Alors, fallait-il qu'elle fonce tête baissée pour récupérer une arme ou qu'elle fasse profil bas ?

En analysant le geste de Mags, l'adolescente finit par comprendre que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui dire, c'était d'éviter le bain de sang.

- Je ne dois pas y aller, compris.

Elle tenta un sourire qui se transforma en grimace face à son angoisse grandissante à mesure que les chiffres défilaient lui indiquant qu'elle descendait toujours plus bas.

Visiblement, cela était encore pire pour son mentor, qui se mit soudainement à sangloter en silence. Skyler haïssait savoir la vieille dame vulnérable. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Comment pouvait-on laisser une pauvre femme âgée pleurer sans rien faire ?

Malheureusement, l'adolescente n'avait jamais été très affectueuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire dans une telle situation. Alors, elle se contenta de suivre son instinct et serra son mentor dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller, je te le promets, dit-elle et elle ne savait plus si c'était Mags qu'elle tentait de rassurer ou elle-même. Je suis une O'Brian, j'ai la tête dure et le cœur pur. On ne se débarrassera pas aussi facilement de moi.

Là, elle parvint à faire un vrai sourire, sincère. Elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était ce que son père, sa mère et ses frères ne cessaient de lui répéter à longueur de journée.

Quand elle était petite et qu'elle disait vouloir devenir pêcheur comme son père, alors que sa mère semblait exaspérée par cette idée, son père en riait toujours. « T'es bien une O'Brian ! ». Il lui disait cela comme si c'était un compliment et Skyler le prenait comme tel. Pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'elle était sa digne descendante, qu'elle allait reprendre le flambeau même si ce n'était qu'une fillette frêle. Pour elle, c'était la seule remarque positive qu'il ne lui avait jamais dite.

Avec Ty et Declan, c'était toujours lorsqu'elle les suivait et qu'il lui arrivait un petit accident de parcours. Dès lors leur mère s'inquiétait de son état. Un bobo de-ci, de-là, jamais rien de grave mais c'était suffisant pour rendre Alaina nerveuse. « T'en fais pas maman, elle a la tête dure ! ».

Et comme Skye ne dénonçait jamais la bêtise de ses frères, bien que sa mère s'en doutait, cette dernière leur disait : « Oui, la tête dure et heureusement pour vous, le cœur pur. ».

La simple évocation de ses phrases lui donna un pincement au cœur. Elle s'efforçait depuis les incidents de ne plus penser à ses frères et aux bons moments avec eux, de peur de s'effondrer sous la douleur et le manque.

Malheureusement, depuis qu'elle était victime des jeux de la faim à son tour, elle ne pouvait plus que s'accrocher à ses souvenirs. Le reste n'était que du vent lorsque la mort se tenait au-dessus de vous telle une épée de Damoclès.

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Skyler n'eut même pas le temps de dire au revoir à Mags qu'elle fut escortée par des pacificateurs jusqu'à une petite pièce peu éclairée.

A l'intérieur l'attendait déjà une jeune femme qu'elle commençait à reconnaître par son éternel habit noir et sa chevelure rouge flamme toujours attachée en un chignon stricte. Lavina, sa styliste.

Comme à chaque fois, elle était là pour l'habiller. Du moins, pour terminer de l'habiller, lui donner les dernières retouches. En la voyant, la dame du Capitole ne dit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un hochement de tête pour salut.

Tandis qu'elle l'aidait à enfiler une veste polaire, Skyler laissa son regard vagabonder et s'attarda sur sa styliste. Elle devait se concentrer sur son visage et ne jamais l'oublier. Après tout, il serait le dernier visage familier qu'elle verrait.

La jeune femme n'avait que peu de maquillage, bien qu'elle soit du Capitole. L'adolescente en avait toujours été surprise. La ville était connue pour son extravagance, néanmoins Lavina était très sobre, tout en contraste avec les autres.

Elle portait du noir, possédait un teint neutre, bien que plus pâle que la moyenne et n'avait pour maquillage, qu'un fard à lèvre cramoisi. Sa seule véritable folie était dans la couleur de ses cheveux, un rouge orangé qui évoquait des flammes.

Elle était en train de lui attacher ses longs cheveux en natte –et Skyler l'admirait dans sa concentration- quand elle se décida à rompre le silence :

- Ecoute Skyler, je… commença-t-elle par dire, sa voix étonnamment peu assurée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça à tous les tributs mais, tu es définitivement la plus brave que j'ai connu… Alors j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière que j'aurai à coiffer tes si longs cheveux.

Cela aurait pu être une mise en scène pour mettre mal à l'aise l'adolescente, seulement la fille du Quatre se refusa à penser cela. Non, pour elle, cela sonnait sincère.

Lavina avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, comme gênée de montrer ses sentiments. Sentiments qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir, elle l'avait dit elle-même. Elle venait du Capitole, là où personne ne ressentait quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, la styliste semblait s'être attachée à cette demoiselle.

C'était surprenant, comme elle l'avait fait remarqué, cela n'arrivait jamais qu'elle s'attache.

Pourtant, à bien des points, Skyler lui faisait penser à elle plus jeune. Peu sûre d'elle mais qui cachait son manque d'assurance derrière une sorte de coquille. Personne n'aurait cru que la grande Lavina avait été incertaine, remettant ses capacités en cause tout le temps jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Finnick. Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Et puis Finnick l'avait soutenue comme elle l'avait soutenu. Et elle avait commencé à croire en elle, de même que Skyler en ce jour.

Elle se décida à changer de sujet, sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

- Tu sais que chaque tribut a le droit à un souvenir de son district ?

L'adolescente soupira.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Cependant, dans sa famille, ils n'avaient pas d'objet particulier qu'ils se transmettaient de génération en génération. La seule chose qu'ils avaient tous en commun était leur passion pour la pêche, mais c'était plutôt une affaire de district.

De toute façon, c'était plus simple ainsi. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que les pacificateurs examinent un objet qui lui aurait appartenu sous toutes les coutures. Tout cela pour éviter que les tributs ne se baladent avec une arme mortelle dès le début des jeux.

- Je n'en ai pas, lui fit-elle simplement remarquer.

- J'en ai un pour toi, répondit la stylise derechef.

Et aussitôt, elle lui prit la main pour lui donner une bague.

A priori, il s'agissait d'une chevalière, vu la taille. Une chevalière, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Du moins, pour une personne non-concernée par l'histoire de la brunette, c'était un objet commun. Néanmoins, Skyler remarqua rapidement la sirène gravée sur le dessus.

C'était un objet de son district. Une chevalière qui appartenait à quelqu'un du Quatre. Quelqu'un du Quatre qui savait que l'adolescente était une sirène. Non pas n'importe quelle sirène. C'était la fille de l'eau, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Comme se faisait-il que Lavina soit en possession d'un tel objet ?

- D'où ça sort, ça ? s'enquit la fille du Quatre, un peu embêtée de recevoir un tel cadeau.

- C'est un cadeau d'un admirateur secret.

Skyler fut encore plus surprise qu'avant. Un admirateur secret ? Elle avait quelqu'un comme cela dans son entourage ? Qui ? Qui aurait pu être assez fou pour lui offrir une chevalière ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la styliste ajouta :

- Cette personne m'a demandé de ne pas dévoiler son identité…

Et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme si Lavina était capable de garder un secret. Elle restait humaine. Si l'adolescente insistait assez, elle finirait par céder. Et Skye avait vraiment envie de connaître l'identité de cet admirateur.

La principale raison était qu'au fin fond de son esprit, elle souhaitait que la personne soit Finnick. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Surtout qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus penser à lui, à présent. Seulement, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quelque chose au fond d'elle rêvait réellement que cet admirateur soit le jeune mentor.

C'était peu probable cela dit. Sinon, il le lui aurait dit la veille. Ou alors il aurait autorisé Lavina à lui donner son identité.

Voulant, sans doute, empêcher l'adolescente de la harceler de questions, la styliste détourna volontairement son attention sur la tenue de Skyler.

- Vu la tenue que tu portes, je pense que l'arène sera plutôt froide, déclara-t-elle, très sûre d'elle. Alors, tu devrais te préparer mentalement.

A la simple évocation du froid, Skyler paniqua.

C'était pourtant évident. Elle portait des vêtements qui lui tenaient chaud. C'était certain qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans une arène froide. Le problème était là. La brunette était une habituée du grand soleil et du climat agréable de son district. Le froid ? Elle ne connaissait pas. De même que la neige, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'à la télé, au Capitole.

Dans son district, il faisait toujours trop chaud. Elle avait espéré tomber dans un désert, au moins, elle aurait supporté la lourdeur du climat. Seulement, si elle se retrouvait dans une arène enneigée, elle perdrait tous ses repères.

Et alors, comment ferait-elle pour survivre ?

- Froide ? répéta-t-elle, toujours sous le choc. Mais je viens du Quatre, je suis habituée à la chaleur… Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire dans le froid ?!

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, tu sais ? répondit Lavina, pour la rassurer. Cependant, si elle s'avérait vraie, tu devras économiser toutes tes forces pour résister à la température. Surtout une fois la nuit tombée.

Elle avait raison. Skyler devrait éviter de s'épuiser pour rien, elle devrait s'économiser pour résister, pour survivre. Parce qu'elle était la fille de l'eau et qu'elle méritait une mort digne. Elle ne mourrait pas dans cette foutue arène de cause naturelle. Certainement pas, c'était impossible à concevoir. Elle survivrait à tous les pièges de ce maudit endroit.

Plus motivée que jamais, elle allait se rendre dans le tube qui la conduirait vers l'arène. Seulement, elle ne fit pas un pas que sa styliste l'attrapa par le bras, la collant contre elle et la serrant avec force. Là, l'adolescente put sentir toute l'affection que lui portait cette femme. Et aussi, l'espoir qu'elle avait de la revoir, la foi qu'elle possédait en elle. Avant, elle avait peur d'être seule dans cette arène. A présent, elle savait qu'elle ne le serait jamais vraiment.

Puis, elle s'engouffra dans le tube et tenta de mémoriser ce visage qui serait le dernier qu'elle verrait. Il y avait un véritable espoir dans ces yeux. Lavina voulait la voir gagner.

Et pour sa styliste, comme pour Finnick, Mags et même elle-même, elle gagnerait.

Une fois sur le pilier, la lumière vint aveugler Skyler qui, ne s'y attendant pas, faillit reculer. Heureusement, elle se rattrapa de justesse et retrouva son équilibre. C'était tout juste ! Encore un peu et elle se retrouvait la cervelle explosée parce qu'elle avait quitté sa plaque avant les autres.

Apparemment c'était courant. Avant d'être dans l'arène, l'adolescente avait songé que c'était la peur qui parlait. Maintenant elle savait qu'il y avait un foutu contraste entre la pièce dans laquelle étaient les tributs une minute auparavant et le lieu des combats.

Un bref regard sur l'endroit lui permit de faire le point. Et cela s'annonçait très mal. Non seulement, Lavina avait vu juste pour le froid, mais en plus, une énorme montagne se dressait au loin dominant le plateau de toute sa hauteur.

La brunette n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas une simple montagne. Un volcan, voilà ce que c'était. Comme si les tributs n'étaient pas une menace suffisante.

La seule chose positive était que la plupart de la zone était couverte par une immense forêt. Pour avoir été entrainée dans un secteur plein d'arbres, Skye put se réjouir d'avoir déjà une zone pour se cacher. En plus, les ateliers de survis lui avaient appris à reconnaître des aliments dans un milieu forestier. Elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Si au moins elle parvenait jusqu'à ces grands arbres, droit devant elle.

Encore fallait-il y arriver et c'était déjà bien moins facile à faire qu'à dire. En effet, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa droite puis à sa gauche, elle constata qu'elle était entourée des tributs de carrière. Willow, la fille du Un, était à sa gauche tandis que la fille du Deux, Aveline, était à quelques piliers d'elle.

Heureusement, à sa droite se trouvait une alliée : Brianne. Après leur promesse de tuer avant tout les carrières, Skyler pouvait se reposer sur l'espoir que la fille du Trois la laisserait s'échapper. Si elle tenait promesse, du moins.

En face d'elle, la brunette reconnut aisément la petite Pearlie qui se tenait droite comme un i. Elle espérait que l'enfant sache ce qu'elle devrait faire pour survivre. Cependant, elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, la fillette semblait débrouillarde.

Elle voulut réfléchir encore à un plan, vérifier les dimensions de l'arène, se concentrer sur les tributs autour d'elle mais sa vue commença à se brouiller et elle entendit son cœur battre contre ses tympans. L'angoisse reprenait de plus bel.

Impossible de se changer les idées, à présent. Si elle n'avait pas fait preuve d'un self-control incroyable, elle aurait sûrement sauté de son pilier. Ce qui lui aurait valu de faire sauter autre chose… sa cervelle.

Bordel ! Une minute n'avait jamais parut aussi longue pour l'adolescente. Son corps entier semblait pris de tremblements, à présent. Elle avait même oublié les conseils de Lavina, ceux de Finnick et ceux de Mags.

Que devait-elle faire déjà ? Avant tout, respirer plus calmement. Cependant, elle en semblait bien incapable. Bon, se concentrer ? C'était plus difficile encore.

Soudain, les battements autour d'elle se firent entendre plus intensément. Faisant, de ce fait, accélérer ceux de son cœur.

_10_

Une brûlure dans son estomac lui tordit les tripes et elle eut envie de rendre son dernier repas.

_9_

Encore un coup d'œil à sa gauche.

_8_

Willow semblait fixait un point en plein sur la corne d'abondance.

_7_

A son tour Skyler regarda dans la même direction pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait des armes.

_6_

Parmi l'artillerie, elle aperçut des couteaux à lancer. _Son_ arme.

_5_

Un plan, il lui fallait un plan. Elle pourrait foncer dans le tas et récupérer les couteaux, juste avant de s'enfuir. Elle était rapide, elle pourrait le faire.

_4_

Le souvenir de Mags hochant frénétiquement la tête lui revint en mémoire. Non, même si elle courait vite, ils courraient toujours plus vite qu'elle. Le bain sang portait bien son nom, ce serait un vrai massacre.

_3_

Ses tripes se tordirent encore un peu plus et elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

_2_

Finnick. Elle ne voulait que penser à lui.

_1_

Elle se battrait pour lui.

_Boum !_

Tout le monde sauta de sa plaque pour courir vers la corne d'abondance.

Skyler ne contrôla même pas ses membres quand ceux-ci décidèrent de foncer en direction de la forêt. Elle esquiva deux tributs dans sa course effrénée et lorsqu'elle fut à la lisière, se décida à tourner la tête, pour voir le carnage.

Les gens se bousculaient et cela commençait déjà à devenir une véritable boucherie, les carrières ayant récupéré des armes. Parmi eux, Blaine, son partenaire de district. Elle le reconnut aisément à sa chevelure dorée. Il avait foncé dans le tas et semblait se débrouiller plus que bien.

Rapidement, il tua un garçon en lui enfonçant sa lance dans le ventre. Skyler crut reconnaître sa victime comment étant celui qui avait participé à l'atelier de survis avec la fille du Neuf et elle. Pauvre enfant.

Pourtant, alors que tout semblait aller à merveille pour Blaine, un jeune homme aux bouclettes blondes arriva par derrière et sans crier gare lui trancha la tête. La seconde d'avant, Blaine affichait un sourire arrogant en transperçant un adolescent. Et voilà qu'à présent, sa tête roulait sur le sol tandis que le reste de son corps s'écrasait lourdement. Marlen venait de tuer son partenaire de district.

L'adolescente en eut le souffle coupé. C'était tellement soudain, tellement violent. Blaine et son sourire arrogant venaient de se faire décapiter juste devant elle. Elle commença à paniquer et à hyper-ventiler. Mon Dieu, si elle y était allée… si elle avait essayé de récupérer une arme… le sort de son partenaire de district aurait été le sien…

Sous le choc, elle recula ne faisant pas attention à ses pas et tomba à la renverse dans un ravin. Elle fit plusieurs tonneaux, cogna chaque parcelle de son corps et sa tête s'apprêtait à heurter une pierre. Et puis, ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel. Il lui fallut un moment pour se resituer.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas en être capable. Malheureusement, aussitôt qu'elle constata qu'elle était dans une forêt, elle se rappela des jeux et de l'arène. Malgré tout, elle remercia sa bonne étoile de l'avoir épargné tandis qu'elle était inconsciente.

Puis, elle essaya de se lever, s'appuyant sur ses bras, mais retomba lourdement au sol. Son bras la lançait un peu trop. Une seconde fois, elle tenta de se mettre sur ses deux pieds et cette fois-ci, elle y parvint, en forçant un peu.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se mette à la recherche d'un point d'eau. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien, aucun bagage, aucune arme. Et que l'une des choses qu'elle avait apprises durant les ateliers, c'était que l'eau était sacrée.

En marchant, elle tenta d'analyser la situation. Soudain, un détail lui revint à la mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

- Nom d'un chien, Blaine ! Il… Oh mon Dieu !

Elle s'était arrêtée, ayant plaqué sa main contre sa bouche encore sous le choc. Marlen avait tué Blaine. Blaine était mort. Sa vie avait pris fin, soudainement, sous les yeux horrifiée de l'adolescente.

Cela rappelait à Skye l'enjeu des Hunger Games. Et surtout, c'était un moyen de lui faire réaliser qu'elle n'était plus à l'abri. Elle était prise dans les rouages. Et le problème restait que c'était sa vie qui était en jeu.

Néanmoins, aussi cruelle cela soit-il, elle ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir un peu de la mort de Blaine. Lui qui lui avait dit qu'il ne la tuerait pas, du moins s'il avait le choix, voilà qu'il se retrouvait sans aucun choix possible. Cela faisait toujours un chasseur de moins. Et avec beaucoup de chances, d'autres carrières étaient morts durant le bain de sang.

Enfin, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus…

La nuit s'abattit rapidement sur l'arène, à croire que tout était fait pour évoquer l'hiver. Le froid se fit plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était durant la journée et Skyler fut bien obligée de s'arrêter pour s'économiser. Comme le lui avait conseillé Lavina.

Le bilan de cette première journée dans l'arène était très mauvais. Elle n'avait pas trouvée d'eau, était sans aucune arme, sans aucune nourriture et allait probablement mourir de froid durant la nuit si elle ne trouvait pas un abri contre le vent très vite.

Ainsi, elle remercia une fois de plus sa bonne étoile en apercevant un arbre légèrement plus épais que les autres. Il était creux et l'ouverture était assez grande pour qu'elle passe mais suffisamment petite pour la cacher des éventuels rôdeurs.

La brunette était persuadée que cet endroit devait être un abri crée pour le favori. Elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait, néanmoins elle le remercia aussi. Grâce à lui, elle survivrait peut-être une nuit de plus.

Juste avant de s'engouffrer, elle entendit l'hymne de Panem qui retentit dans l'arène. C'était le signal qui annonçait le bilan des morts.

Ainsi, automatiquement, elle leva la tête pour apercevoir le visage des défunts de la première journée. Le premier fut celui de Blaine, bien entendu. Cela signifiait qu'aucun des carrières n'était mort et que Marlen et Brianne étaient toujours en vie, eux aussi. Puis, celui du garçon du district Cinq apparut, suivi de celui du Six.

- Merde… Read, jura Skyler à voix basse en constatant qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses « alliés ».

Ensuite vint les visages du garçon du Neuf, collègue de Kelsey, des deux du Dix, dont celui du garçon que Blaine avait tué, du garçon du Onze et enfin, des deux enfants du Douze. Le compte étant fait, l'adolescente constata qu'ils n'étaient plus que quinze.

Quinze pauvres âmes condamnés à se livrer bataille. Quel destin funeste…

Et ce fut avec cette pensée que l'adolescente s'endormit dans son arbre creux.

Demain, sa vie se terminerait et sa survie commencerait vraiment.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre dans l'arène._

_Pour ceux qui auraient du mal à se l'imaginer, j'ai essayé de la représenter sur le lien dans ma description ;) _

_Sinon, que pensez-vous de l'arène ? Est-elle bien décrite ?_

_Et l'entrée de Skyler, son premier choix de ne pas affronter le bain de sang ?_

_Et enfin, incroyable, la mort de Blaine tué par Marlen, cela vous a-t-il choqué ?_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu en tous cas :D_

_J'vous aime mes reviewers d'amour _


End file.
